The Darkin's Grasp
by SamuraiWolf94
Summary: For years Aatrox and Tryn fought against each other, her driven by the rage she felt for the events that gave her the power she wields; him by fun. What happens when ancients secrets come to the surface? Will the present be a reflection of the past, or will they be able to lay down the war axe to protect their lives and their child from Kayle?
1. You Are Mine

Tryn arrived to the palace with her heart on her hands; word was the King had been kidnapped. Fear filled her heart upon seeing the trails of blood across the chamber. Several soldiers had been wounded as Tryn had lead a few legions of the army to protect the Northeast border against Trundle's troll army. She had returned victorious but the day before she reached the capital something or someone had attacked the palace and took Ashe. The white haired archer himself had fought the winged creature as it fell to the yard after being hit by an arrow of true ice; however it haven't been enough. The attacker cut down the guards like a hot knife in melted butter and soon returned to claim it's prize.

As Tryn returned to the city, almost one hundred guards were left to bury and her husband's kidnapper had only left a letter for her to go alone. As her blood boiled, she couldn't stop thinking Aatrox was the one attacking the capital, both instinct and due what the guards said. Getting her best armor and with the sword cleaned and sharpened, the nordic woman left. Her gut told her the Darkin was behind it. After two days riding Northwest towards Sejuani's border, she finally reached the abandoned village she was supposed to meet with him.

"Aatrox!" She shouted while dismounting from the horse with a leap and walked towards the center of the ghost village. "Come out, demon! Face me!" Her voice was loud like thunder. And she was sure he was the reason Ashe was missing…

"Took you long enough! I was starting to think me and your husband would have to wait a few more days. Do you recognize this place, deary~? It's where we met. Your _abandoned_ village." A taunting voice echoed through the air, carried by the cold wind.

Suddenly a body was thrown through an old wooden door, hitting the snow about twenty meters away from Tryn; a heavy muffled groan of pain coming from the person. As the hood over the man's head fell, Tryn could watch the silver locks of hair and couldn't helpt gasp woth shock. Aatrox stepped out seconds later, sword sheathed on the scabbard strapped to his back between both dark and red wings, laughing about the situation. Without moving to nto risk her husband's life, Tryn watched building rage as the Darkin Blade slowly approached Ashe pulled him by the hair. The King was tied firmly but even so his clothes were still drenched in blood from his battle against Aatrox, as well a few more possible caused due a sadist torturer. Worst, was that Ashe's left hand was missing.

"You should be proud. He put on a good fight. Almost got me with his frozen arrow with true ice but we both know nobody can escape from me…" He spoke with a harmonic and angelic like voice, yet truly demonic and a cold bloodthirsty tone to it. "I don't know why but, since our fight long ago I feel different. Draw to you. I can't explain it, Tryn. And I know you will never believe the sincerity of my words but I love you…" He hesitated, knowing it would be hard for her to ever love him after what he was about to do on top of the hate she felt for the conditions that had first brought them together.

Looking at her eyes he let a brief drop of rage to guide his movements while the sword whistled, being unsheathed swiftly. He wanted to crush her. He hated the fact she could only see him as an enemy despite all of his efforts to get closer and train her. But as a married woman the Darkin knew she would never be his, not while Ashe lived. What is love? The most correct statement is that love is a fire that burns unseen. And fire is unpredictable, for it can both generate safety and warmth but also havoc and destruction. The mix of feelings swirling in Aatrox's heart guided his blade before a scream of agony filled the air as he tossed the already beaten and defeated king to the snow in front of him and with a single swing he chopped Ashe's feet. As he squirmed, tied and in pain, Aatrox dived to press his head against the snow and stared at Tryn which was truly in shock.

"I love you! But we can never be together while he lives. I hope one day you can forgive me." He spoke with a low tone, yet sincere. But in his paranoia all he could think about was making Tryn his, and Ashe stood in their way.

Blood painted the snow as he slithered Ashe's throat with the thick and sharp blade before stand up. With a mischievous grin as he held the head of the fallen king he threw it at her feet.

"There! It is done! Painless~in a way! Now you can be mine, Tryn. Nothing else is binding you to him or this Kingdom! We can finally be together. I saw the look on your eyes when we last traded blows, when we spoke. You never loved him, not fully at least. It was a political marriage, an illusion. I here by free you from this faith, my creation!" His words were firm and certain that he had done right, even if she was to think otherwise at the moment.

Tryn shuddered at the sound of something breaking, gazing at the body at first unrecognizable. Her eyes became wet as she heard him speak, remembering that tragic night where her clan had been attacked; and among the enemy's ranks was Aatrox. She hated him since that night, he blamed on him the death of his clan as well this curse she had, a never ending bloodlust; her blood would boil and no matter the amount of wounds to be inflicted she would keep fighting to death, yet never dying and defeating armies on her own. Her legs trembled as she fell to her knees, shaking hands moving to gently move a lock of hair while she picked up Ashe's head, burying her face against those long and beautiful locks, now painted with blood.

"Forgive me… my love…~" She sobbed, shaking for a few moments. Setting down his head, Tryn slowly forced herself up, the shivers vanishing as her right hand grasped the sword's hilt firmly. "Why…? Why have you done this…? I will never forgive you, demon!" She barked at him, her blood boiling while her eyes were filled with rage and murderous intention. It was her fault had mentioned she loved Ashe the last time Aatrox had approached her five months. She would kill him or die trying.

"Why?" He asked with a neutral but cold and somewhat raging tone. "You curse me since ever! Since the night I helped slaughtering your clan, but I wasn't the one leading. I am a Darkin, and as it's in our nature, we are draw to War. In the same way I helped the clan that attacked yours, I could had joined other and aided in their battle, or yours. Yet you have always blamed me for such crime! You disgrace the **gift** I gave you! And you ask why?" He laughed mockingly. "I… I love you. I can't understand or explain it. But I need you! Being married makes it hard for me to take you and you never loved him, don't lie to yourself, deary. You are free! We can finally be together."

Tryn shook his head. He was delusional. "No…" She muffled and screamed at him, letting a loud battlecry that could had been heard for miles and miles away. And she charged forward, spinning her sword while attacking him more rageful than before with all she got. She had failed her king, her husband; her love… she did loved him. The Darkin warrior snickered as she charged bluntly at him, looking at her with interest while their blades clashed, a bright glow irradiating from his red and black blade as he barely groaned to the cut along his chest, striking down in kind. Her movements were more fluid with the rage fuelling her body and the Darkin decided to play a small game, focusing not in use the powers of his sword to heal and switch between deeper cuts but instead used the secret and unique bond between him and his sword. As the battle became more intensive in the minute they exchanged strikes, Aatrox spreaded his wings as he raised and crashed against her, sword going down to cut deep in her shoulder as he tried to 'burn' her special ability, the gift he gave her. Staggering backward he pushed on the damage, sacrificing his own life force while cutting through the air to send a close-range shockwave which would cut perfectly. Just a few more strikes and he would had won without revealing his secret but for some reason he felt like ignoring all defence and fight like her.

Tryn, in the other hand, was surprised as he had begin losing ground. Ignoring every cut she suffered she fought back with two on his body, slicing and dicing the one who had made her life a living hell. Shouting louder than before she braced herself for the jump and strike that would follow but this time she stood her ground while steam left her wounds, her body taking more than a normal body could and pushed, taking the 'air sword' directly and spinning pass him. Her hilt smacked his head right on the nose as she striked him quickly from both sides. She could read it in his eyes; he was about to die. This time she would win! A second faster she lunged forward, piercing his chest to the hilt and screamed at his hear. It was a painful scream, a crying agony of someone who had lost her love.

"At least, I have defeated you, demon…" She panted with a smile, twisting the blade as if to make sure he would feel as much pain as possible before dying. Just like he had caused to Ashe. As the blade pierced and was twisted inside him, he gasped, his right hand digging claws into her wrist as he tried to hold there, spitting and coughing up blood while choking with it. His grip on the sword weakened as a proud smile slowly formed in his lips.

"G-good…" He tried to speak, his breathing becoming heavier until he slowly fell to his knees. "G-good… g-girl…" He complimented before close his eyes, keeping the death grip around her right wrist and holding his sword.

By then, the blade irradiated a red light as spirals of blood all over the blade and on the snow became raising into the air in spirals. Not only that it seemed the fact his blade had looked alive all this time had a reason to be. Steam left his wounds same as when Tryn was to heal thanks to her 'gift'; in this case it was Aatrox' secret. The more people he killed, the more blood his sword would drain, it would build a special 'stack'. When he was to die the sword would use the blood he had collected since the last time he died to revive him even stronger than before. And right now he was far stronger than Tryn. Through clenched teeth he spit blood while standing up, violently pushing the nordic' sword from his body and as a different glow and sound would whistle through the air from his own. Blood was sucked by the blade, weakening Tryn even more even f not needed yet as he quickly striked at her, sending yet another shockwave as he leaped behind her, swiftly spinning over his feet and returned the hilt blow in the back of her head.

Despite her helmet Tryn felt the blow echo through her skull and staggered before retaliate with a war cry, turning around to open his chest; yet she was already way too tired and any heal wasn't enough to keep up with the damage she had taken so far. The Darkin blade sliced her abdomen and Aatrox wings knocked her backwards and down. Groaning as she tried to prevent her guts from come off she watched Aatrox's cocky smile as he leaped onto her. Pinning her down with his weight he switched the grip on the sword, something rarely done over his long life Keeping her sword arm down he pierced her with the sword ferociously, not chopping her arm due the thickness of the blade due luck.

"Well done, deary! You managed to reveal my secret~! It has been centuries since I last had to reborn." He spoke honestly and with a proud voice, soon any warm tone disappearing briefly. "Now, unless you wish to ever again hold a sword, I suggest you to not move…" The Darkin warned her as he let go of the sword while his wounds would heal, hers much more slowly.

His hands dived towards her garments as he rent and ripped off her armor and upper garments, roughly groping and fondling her mounds. Tryn panted as she stared at him with hate, looking at Ashe's body and the head before spit back at Aatrox.

"Do as you please with me, demon! I will never be yours!" She growled.

However she couldn't deny the fact her body was somewhat reacting to that rough touch. True, she had touched her like that before and she liked, but coming from that demon… Why was she feeling this, now from all moments? She tried to shake the thoughts away.

"Oh, I will, deary." He grinned, pinching her nipples before lean over to lick her lips, even letting some of his own blood fall inside her mouth as she was to speak or pant for air. His lips brushed hers tenderly and gently, a contrast to what and how they had behaved moments before while trying to kill each other; even if Aatrox had never desire to kill Tryn.

He soon moved away to start undoing her pants and lower garments, watching as the wound on her arm began to heal but she still kept in risk of her guts sliding out due the deep cut across her abdomen. It was almost ironic, he was going to fuck her while she was too busy to keep herself alive. His blood was boiling just like hers almost like one. And that was making him aroused by the second. It had started as a tease, as he loved to do when it came to Tryn. However, as time passed, Aatrox felt something grow inside him, burning with desire and more. For an unknown reason he was draw to her. As he freed his cock he teasingly let the fat and thick cockhead of his nine inches cock rub against her labia, grinding as he laid over her, his chest pressed against hers while breathing hotly against her and nibbling.

"I love you, Tryn."

The more he came closer more Tryn tried to move her head away, grunting and cursing under her breathe as he kept pressuring the wound. At least her right arm was still there, badly wounded but she could heal it. However Aatrox had got her with that cut and in the middle of the heat she felt and the image on her mind she was going to be raped, her survival instincts kicked in. She had to revenge Ashe. And above all she wouldn't let this demon win and kill her. Ashe, her clan… HER! She had to stay alive and get justice for them. Aatrox's fingers cupped and gasped her head, making her look at her as a spark of something else shined in his eyes. His next words were both sincere and truthful as he repeated himself once more, trusting that speaking the truth would reach her Nordic side and make the situation better for him.

"I love you, Tryn! I can't explain it. I know I did wrong but you were married. I need you! The way you make my heart beat every time I see you, I have always loved you but you have cursed me for what happened to your tribe. All I want is you…!" He spoke the final statement with a low whisper, almost a seductive.

His cock was rubbing along her slit, from base to clit. He could had just impaled himself inside her but somehow, he was holding back. His lips clashed with hers as he kissed her deeply and passionately, tongue darting inside to lick behind each tooth, between lips and teeth, rolling around her tongue as he lewdly and eagerly French kissed her and exchanged saliva. Tryn shivered as she tried to back away from the kiss, however feeling her body betrayed her mind and will as she found herself kissing him back with hared passion, sucking onto his tongue and allowed the body fluids exchange, blood boiling and drumming in her head. It was all too fuzzy. The Darkin blood inside her craved this, desired this. And so did her body; and her. He hold the kiss like that for twenty seconds, kissing intensively while breathing heavily through his nostrils and into her mouth as if to help her breathe before breaking it to gasp for air. The Darkin looked at her with nothing else but love and passion. He wished permission, to be one with her.

And Tryn's behavior changed. Her rage had calmed down and she was a smart woman. Life in the Nord was hard due the War against Sejuani, the Barbarian Queen who lived in the Northwest of the Freljord and Lissandra, the Ice Witch of the Northeast which prepared the return of the Frozen, a dangerous race long casted into exile. Life in the South was less colder and more peaceful, except in times of War. She stared back into his eyes, realizing the truth of such word. And for a moment she wanted to say 'yes' and 'I love you too, Aatrox!'. But Tryn turned her head to look at Ashe's head and the fresh memory only fuelled all the anger and rage.

"I hate you! I will never be yours!" She spitted the words, and those echoed in the Darkin's mind like a gunshot.

Tryn noticed and even if she was now about to be raped, she couldn't help but smirk. Aatrox had confessed his love for her and refusing it would forever be a wound she could taunt and step on to give Aatrox a far more painful pain she would ever inflict physically. Aatrox body trembled. His eyes lost all light. He glanced to Ashe's head, no more than two meters away from them, 'looking' directly at them. He had killed him before her and now those words hurted him more than anything. He truly felt his heart had been stabbed, his eyes glowing with a heartbroken rage, the same one that had go through his blood onto Tryn and had awoken by the Frost Archer's death.

"Then I will have fun claiming you as mine!" He spoke and immediately pushed his cock inside her, thrusting deep with a couple of thrusts as he grasped her hair firmly, moaning softly. "Then know I will rape and own you for your beloved dead king to watch!" The Darkin spoke with rage, pulling out and drilling back in, hitting her floodgates easily as he stretched her passage. His cock hit her floodgates again and again with enough force to let her know her womb was at his mercy.

Tryn panted as she tried to hold a moan. Despite all she couldn't stop feeling hot and wetter. Her body somehow allowing and being aroused by the Darkin's touch and all his teasing attempts. His cock was bigger than Ashe and somehow it felt right inside her; most likely due the Darkin blood in her veins. However she fought against it while moving her arms to claw him hard, growling and bitted his neck as he was to get too close to kiss her again. Snickering between moans Aatrox did go for another kiss only to be bited and groan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I will mark you as mine!" He spoke while closing his left hand around her hair to pull harsly and grounded his hips against hers, smacking them firmly as their groins rubbed intensively against each other until they were bleeding due the heated friction and precum oozed into her. His balls smacked her labia and he drilled into her womb, hilting himself fully and rammed hard, trying to ground her with his hips while letting the heat of his body help heal Tryn's abdominal wound. Aatrox's last desire was for her to die with the guts out as he fucked her, he wished to breed; that would be punishment for refusing saying the words he knew she felt deep in her heart. Tryn on her hand was moaning and clenching, feeling her body betray her as legs wrapped around his hips and she bucked back, looking at him with her own look of revenge. She didn't wanted this, her body had betrayed her in the heat of the moment. But she knew how he felt and the importance of saying three simple words such as 'I love you.' meant for Aatrox. She would have her revenge by not saying it. NEVER! She vowed as she was raped. However her body was becoming hotter and hotter as her inner walls clamped around his cock. Her erected nipples were fully hard due all the arousal and she couldn't help moan as he suddenly bitted her neck, sinking those sharp shark like teeth to the bone, making her wince in pain through the waves of orgasmic pleasure rippling through her body and causing her to squirm.

"FUCK YOU~! I will kill you…" She growled and panted, feeling weak due the blood loss as the pain of the sudden bite had almost been too intense.

Her chest was going up and down faster as she trembled like a green vine. Used, abused and defeated in every way possible. Her helmet slowly slide from her head, falling onto the snow as she panted, exposing more of her beautiful black mane laid against the snow.

"I… hate you…!" She forced the words, her body constantly flooded by a never ending mix of pleasure and pain.

Smirking as he pounded in and out of her womb, Aatrox suddenly pulled out fully with a whine for leaving the hot and moist insides. Any normal woman would be broken and had cum just from the sudden penetration and the cervix penetration joined by the womb fucking as he had been drilling in and out of her core, forcing the cervix open again and again. But not Tryn… the rage she felt, despite how her body felt, was still delaying that. 'Not for long.', Aatrox thought. Sinking claws in her hips he rolled her suddenly onto all four, slapping her bare rear hard while placing the left hand firmly over her head to force her to look up and stay in a proper feralstyle position; this was no moment to be with her front down like a needy whore, although if she was would be due the guts in risk of slipping. With the right hand on her hips he just drilled back inside and smacked their hips together with enough force to send her breasts jiggling. This was familiar to a situation of one of their first spars, where Aatrox had managed to step behind her after open her back with deep strikes, holding the nordic by the helmet and mocking how pathetic her race was. This time however he was grasping her hair like a rein or a leash to keep her head raised as he womb fucked her, the bulge moving. Groaning and shouting in pain and pleasure she managed to force one hand to hold her guts, the wound not yet healed enough to present no risk.

"You gonna kill me…" She protested, doubting he wanted that. Seriously, there was a limit even to her aroused body to how insane this was Her wound was deep and there was the possibility she would end up dying like this, raped and then bleeding out. "Aatrox…~AAAHHHH!" She spasmed as his cockhead hit her final wall, fully sheathed inside and pressing her womb's walls. "N-no…!-Mmmm…~" Her voice was weak, breathing with heavy and desperate like gasp due the wound on her neck.

Aatrox didn't cared at this pound. She was in the perfect position. Pull! Thrust! Smack! Pull! Thrust! Smack! **Pull! Thrust! Smack!** Aatrox's cock was throbbing and twitching with need. Soon he moved the left arm, biting the arm and ignored the pain from the self inflicted wound before wrapping around her waist firmly, helping make pressure to Tryn's wound as the blood from his wound would help speed his creation's healing speed. It was a mixture of bloody and animal like roughly sex. Collapsing onto her back his wings flapped as he panted, moaning louder while licking some of the blood from the bite mark he gave her. It was but a matter of seconds now. Tryn's body squirmed as she squirmed, clamping tightly around his cock, tearing for shame as her own body tried to milk him as all the sensations erupted at once, causing her to buck backwards against her own wish while squirming like a rat in acid.

The Darkin panted, giving her that rough balls-deep pounding before come to a stop, letting his twitching malehood shoot two or three thick ropes of cum straight into her womb. His semen would be hotter than usual and literally feel like lava, but for Tryn it would have an effect that would only become 'more addicted' the more sexual sessions, forced or not, they were to have. Such hot spunk being pumped into her would become addicted and the orgasmic sensation was similar of having a filled belly with food. In that moment Tryn submitted for a second. She still didn't said the words but looked over her shoulder with passion at Aatrox. Him, in turn, pumped its seed at the rhythm of his excited breathing whil filling her womb to the brim, fallopian tubes and ovaries to a point she would feel exactly where they were and the heat coming from her insides due the Darkin's cum while cum would ooze down her thighs. Too weak to continue, Tryn ended up collapsing with Aatrox still buried to the hilt inside her.

With a mischievous grimace he whispered seductively before she was to pass out, hands instinctively over her guts. "You are mine…" He breathed hotly against her ear, giving it a teasing nibble but Tryn had already left to the world of dreams, followed seconds later by an exhausted Aatrox.


	2. The Darkin' Secret

It was only when the first rays of sun flickered down over her eyelids that Tryn slowly woke up, mumbling almost too low for anyone near her to hear. Her wound was healed as she slowly pushed herself to sit up, grasping her stomach. It seemed she had survived the night and her guts were safely inside, once more. When the nordic woman stood up she realized in shock the suppose Nightmare she had was true, proof lying on the floor; the sound of flys hover over the corpse of the fallen king, the Frost Archer, her beloved… Ashe!

The weak Tryn stood to her feet wondering slowly over to the remains, eyes still in tears. Her king was dead. The image haunted her as stared blankly soaking up the truth till finally she moved, finding some clothes in one of the abandon houses she came back outside to bury her Husband. "I have failed you greatly." Not only that she had been raped by her Husbands murderer and betrayed by her own body, by the Darkin blood in her. She kneeled down placing her hand over the dirt mound.

"I will atone for my sins..." She said now standing form the grave and walked to her mound, in the same place where she had left him upon arriving the day before. And thus, the proud warrior ventured down to the mountain, forcing herself to her own exile. She would not return to Freljord ever again till she had re-written her wrong doings. Not until she had redeemed herself.

With the thoughts in her mind her journey down the mountain brought her travels to a peacefully valley, much similar to the Freljord during Summer. Green grass and a nice and warm temperature. A smile shined in her lips as she spotted a lake of clear waters, able to even see the depths to na extend. For the first time in days she was at peace… Heading east toward the lake now to bathe and wash her body of the sin and markings on her flesh. Her body had just began scaring the wounds during her head on sword-fight against Aatrox.

As for Aatrox his thoughts had barely focused onto Tryn after she had left. He had woke up before her and headed out to stretch his wings and make sure his body was functioning perfectly. Reviving was always an exhaustive moment he had fucked Tryn intensively after such, increasing the charge over his stamina. Luckily there was a cavern where he spent a few hours before the sunrise, sat in front of a fire he had made and meditating to relax the sore muscles. A sigh escaped his lips as he made the way back, a faint regret he had taken things too far; farest than the rape after stating loving her.. When he had left Tryn alone in the snow, naked and with his hot cum still covering her thighs and over the melted snow, Ashe's body was a few meters away from them. That would be a sight to wake up… and fill her hate towards him.

Once he returned she was long gone, the horse nowhere to be seen. A quick search lead him to Ashe's grave and the Darkin walked to one of the cabins, wings wrapped around his body like a cape. He returned with the Archer's bow and arrows and pad his own respects to the worthy opponent he had faced. There was plenty of wood and though he thought a King's funeral should be in the fire, she merely write down 'Here lies Ashe, the Frost Archer. Noble King and Man, he died as he lived. With honor.'. The message was both for the dead and for him, knowing the atrocity of his crime; now Tryn had a reason to judge him. Without nothing else to do he left bow and arrows over the grave before summon an ancient Darkin magic and rose a barrier for nobody to ever profane such ground. It was the least Ashe deserved after being tortured by a rageful Aatrox. Spreading his wings he lunged himself up into the air and flew away, heading Northeast where Lissandra was waiting him; the Frozen would soon awake and he had a meeting to attend to.

It had been weeks since the incident now and he made his way towards an important valley in the mountains, one that hold great meaning for him. As expected, Lissandra's offer had been pitiful, to gain the support from One of Five, one of the last Darkins still breathing and alive. But somehow Aatrox didn't craved power of even to sate his carnal desires with Ice Witch, not even when Trundle offered hundreds of trolls for him to spar and sate his bloodlust. He had far more important business to attend to. Long, long ago he had truly loved someone, loved for the first time. But an angel had killed his beloved to stop a prophecy from becoming true. Since then, Aatrox had become a pit of rage and hate, one that had cursed his once angelic form and blood; which had then been passed onto Tryn when they had first met and his blood entered her wounds. He was, after all, the full reason of her rage and why her blood would boil with a gift of brief immortality.

Aatrox stopped a few miles from the cave, feeling tired and dizzy. He felt Tryn near but that was impossible, nobody knew about this place; the grave of his first lover. Not even now he could stop thinking about her and he was slowly being eaten inside for the things he had tone. Why was he gaining… remorse? Shaking his head he kept walking, passing by a tree where she had write down their names. He stopped for a moment to look at it, his left hand moving across the words carved in the wood before the lone Darkin let out a light huff, folding wings and walked forward into the depths of the forest in search of more orchids to bring.

Not far away, Tryn was still relaxing in the lake. The water was warm, slightly cold but perfect. Relaxing. And her sore body really needed that, her armor and clothing at the shore edge as she bathed desperately trying to scrub her body clean from the advents that occurred days ago. She still could feel it… his touch… his semen inside her… But all she could do is feel tears weld up her eyes. The loneliness hit her, she was all alone now. Her Ashe was dead! She thought about all the people that she lost.

Wrapping her arms around her body she held herself, slowly standing up, the water by her abdomen. A hand went down as she felt the scar in her skin, caused by Aatrox's fatal blow. She shivered but smiled, the demon had failed in breeding her. And she swore she wouldn't let him take her by force ever again. Looking at her reflection she stared at herself in the silence, sighing heavily. She was a mess! Suddenly the sound of a few birds wings flutter breaking her gaze from her own reflection. When she looked up she saw something most mysterious. Heading to the waters edge she saw a passage way she didn't see before down the mountain range.

"I know these roads well...but I never seen this path before." Stepping out of the water. Her curiosity brought her to path near the late. Soft steps as she made her way down the pass between the mountains. "Why does this seem so familiar...to me." Tryn whispered as she ran her hand along the wall feeling the rocks, flora and moss between her fingers till finally she reached the end of the pathway. Her eyes widen to the scene.

A large open area was covered in mountain range. Filled with runes. The air was heavier, yet somehow she felt as peacefully as before and a memory of burying Ashe came to her mind. She never seen such luscious greens at her feet as she furthered explored. All the rage she felt inside her seemed to dwindle now in this place the more she explored it. Upon her exploring she neared the end of the path. At its end was a Massive tree. In full boom filled with hundreds upon hundreds of flowers. When she reached the bark of the tree she noticed what appeared to be a headstone. Was this a gave? Kneeling down to the moss and vines that covered the stone. She brushed her hand over feeling the indents of the stone. All was unreadable expect for a few words which she whispered out loud to herself.

"Undying Spirit-"

Aatrox smiled warmly and happily as he picked up the flowers, getting a few roots or vines to tie the set of orchids, twelve in total. Leaning to take in a deep breathe, the so tormented Darkin sighed in relieve and slowly returned to that lone tree by the clear where they had first fell in love. How he had hated her for writing down his name for all to see; he had a reputation to hold. However surely nobody would ever think 'Troxy' to be 'Aatrox'. His eyes become wet as he blinked hard, shaking his head as a tear was to slide down his cheek due the happy memories suddenly flashing forward his eyes and filling his mind.

"One day I will kill her…" He muttered.

With a deep breathe he made his way by foot to the secret passage where he had buried her, absently following the path lost in his thoughts. He always felt his heart heavy each time he made that path, once every year. His breathing was slow and his eyes refused to cry. Once again he stopped and smelt the orchids, almost nuzzling them affectionately as if he could somehow stabilish a divine/spiritual link with his beloved. He made the last turn and took the path straight to the pass, finding some peace as the leaves brushed against his armor and skin. But then, all that changed. Aatrox stood frozen, eyes locked on Tryn's back. The orchids he held so tenderly suffered no harm as the boiling and building rage went straight to his throat and the words he spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU?! **HOW~?!** HOW have you found this place! I did not profaned Ashe's grave, I honored it! I left it! Held a barrier so none dares profane his body ever again! You have no right to be here!"

His body was trembling in rage but somehow, the reason why Aatrox was there, the hand holding the orchids was calm for respect and love to the memory of his love. Tryn almost jumped with the scare at the voice, something he actually never had heard from the Darkin like that. She didn't even bothered covering herself, the confusion visible on her look. All around her there were orchids. And the flowers in his hands were the same by the tombstone at the end of the pathway. Was he bringing flowers to someone he had lost?

Her heart leaped with in her chest and she whipped her head around giving him a wild animal look. Soon silence fell between the two as her eyes where casted to Aatrox's orbs but soon she turned to look at the tombstone she had discovered, the dead orchids laying before it and then to the ones he was holding so tenderly. Something inside her shifted almost pulsating. The mark that she had carried with her since birth now glowed a warm and inviting color. Just as the marking glowed there was a sudden changed in the iris of her eyes. Soon, a soft that could even send the powerful Darkin to his knees spoke

"-Troxy?" It was soft and almost angelic. Words that haven't been spoken to him for centuries now call out to a lost lover.

Time stopped for him. 'Troxy?'. That voice… Aatrox parted his lips to speak but no word exited them. Shivering, he swallowed dry as the hand that had been holding the orchids like the most value treasures he had lost strength and the flowers fell. His cyan eyes were locked on hers as he now hid no tears, letting them freely slide down his cheeks.

"Fey~?" His body was shaking, wings spasmed while folding as if he was about to be scolded and his head lowered in shame.

She breathed in a gasp when she heard her name. It was all to long since she heard her loves call to her aloud. She ran to him and quickly embraced him. His arms felt lifeless by his side before he suddenly rushed to her at same time, catching her with a smile and raising her, laughing and crying from happiness with arms and wings wrapping around him as a live aura irradiated from him. The glow that once had once covered him, body, armor and sword had returned. In a blink of na eye it was like a curse had been lifted as spirals of golden and blue swirled around them. His eyes were wet with happiness as he buried his face in her hair, breathing fast and quickly while trying to find the words. It took him almost a minute holding her like that before a low whisper was heard.

"Feylin..." He stared at her eyes, hands gently and tenderly holding her cheeks as his fingers brushed across the soft skin. "I thought... Kayle's blade...! How... how has your spirit... survived this long... h-how...?" A warm smile irradiated from Tryn's lips as she gazed up at him, trembling with emotion.

"I been searching endlessly in the sea of the Darkness for you. Its been so lonely with out your touch." Her hand slowly brushes over his chest" I've been here the whole time. Dormant till now... its because you. And this hoist I am awaken. I am now able to touch you like this."

He couldn't speak. His legs became weak for the first time in his whole life, not even Feylin would had witnessed him so weak. Aatrox fell to his knees hugging her waist and pressing his face against her abdomen, crying and trembling.

"I missed you..."

Her hands slowly rested on top of his head as she felt his face pressed into her stomach.

" I don't have much strength. This women is strong and I am weak. Oh~my dear Troxy… no one can keep me away from you...forever." With that said Tryn regained her true self once more a few seconds later and the mark dimmed and finally ceased glowing. Feylin rested…

Aatrox had been trembling as she spoke as he heard her words, grasping her more firmly as he kept crying, tears unable to stop rolling down his cheeks and across Tryn's belly. Trembling, he smiled a bit, eyes closed.

"I understand... M-mark? You mean the same I gave you? " He looked up before feeling her hand on his hair and sighed in relief. How long had he craved and missed that touch, her fingers in his hair. A blush crossed his cheeks. Did he felt attracted and draw to Tryn because she was the host for Fey' spirit. Did he loved Tryn or was all due Fey? But at the moment nothing mattered. And he was still speaking to Feylin. "I know. I have never forgot…I brought you flowers every year… your favourites...~I love you!" His voice trembled before he could finish, not realizing Tryn would be back in control as he spoke the last three words, words that he had always desired for Tryn to say to fill the hollow in his heart.

In a way, the more they had been battled over the years, the more he had grow to love her; maybe because Feylin but the Darkin had a feeling it was Tryn herself. She filled the whole that had been created in his heart since Kayle had murdered his first true love. As Feylin went to rest, Aatrox stood knelt in front of the naked woman, sobbing and crying and clearly helpless, wings pending from each side unlike the grip around her waist. Tryn was too surprised to fully understand what is going on, her body felt weak and she fell against Aatrox for support, holding his shoulders and heard him, too confuse to feel anything.

"Forgive me... I failed to~to protect you... Feylin... Forgive me my love, for I was the ruin of you and our child... " He confessed, unaware his words were now falling in Tryn's ears.

Perhaps Tryn was to listen, perhaps she wasn't after being back in control due the hate she felt. Aatrox's burden was too heavy and the pressure had to be relieved. It didn't helped the Darkin was now more emotional than ever and any secret he had would be revealed if Tryn was to dare ask what was going on. She recognized his words and this confession. But when she looked down a light gasp left her lips.

His body had significantly changed in appearance. He almost look angel to her. Her blurred vision now focused on his face hearing him confess those words to her. She didn't know why but her face instantly flushed up from the passion behind his words; they were true and she knew it. However soon she felt the pain those words brought as she pushed him away while stepping backward a few steps.

"What...did you do...what just happened?" She caused herself some distance between him.

She looked timid for once like a fawn startled. Her body still feeling this strange emotions, revealed by a soft innocent blush on her cheeks shared with another feelings; she was scared. Aatrox gasped as he heard her voice, almost cursing himself. Was he this exposed? Had Fey's presence left such a mark that his scar had been reopened? Suddenly he stood up, wings shaking.

"Your mark...! Your mark! Show me your back!" He asked demanding, panting and backing away as he stepped away, breathing heavily and not even caring about the fact she was naked, his eyes were locked on hers and such intense look was more than enough to cause Tryn any desire to cover herself. Still breathing fast he slowly gazed at his hands and armor; even his armor… he had never expected his heart to 'heal' like this, to bring 'Life' to him. Gulping, a shaking hand run through his long blue hair and brought some of the blue locks to his field of vision "This place..." He started replying and stared at her, actually blushing and acting in the defensive.

By now Tryn knew this was important for him, somehow. He wanted to shout 'LEAVE!' and be as immature or childish as he could be but if Fey was inside her… This was Feylin's grave. But at same time, this explained why he felt draw to Tryn. it wasn't only the Darkin blood in her. The nordic woman was his soulmate incarnate.

"I did nothing. I think it was… from that time. When I raped you..." Was it shame in his words? Shame that somewhere inside Tryn, Fey would be hearing such words and judge him and tremble in horror for the atrocities he would had done over the centuries. "I'm sorry. For all... Please leave..." He forced himself to plea, his voice so different than all the times they had faced.

Aatrox turned around, head low; a sight that perhaps would had brought joy and happiness to Tryn before but would cause only more confusion. And she was more confused than anything or she had ever been. He knelt to pick up the orchids with trembling hands, one by one. His body was a mess, shivering and trembling from all the emotions. When he turned around his eyes were wet from tears, that he could not hide, and the fact Fey was living inside Tryn had made him look at her. The eyes were the soul's mirror and by making eye contact even for a second he hoped for Fey to notice how he felt.

"I am sorry Tryn... Fey..." He repeated, the last word almost in a low mutter. The Darkin walked pass the naked woman, gazing at her back as wings folded slightly low, 'lifeless'. Kneeling before the mark he removed the old orchids and laid the new ones down, one by one. "I once met someone… I loved her." He glanced over his shoulder for just a second while walking pass Tryn but had been enough. "She had the same mark you have on your back..." His voice was filled with feeling and sentiments and he told her his story. For each orchid he laid down, he spoke and spoke. And he wished Tryn would stay silent and listen, to put down her hate against him and recognize the truth carried by his words never spoken to anyone else.

He told her about Feylin, someone with a similar temper to Tryn. How they fought and argued almost every day, and how they grow to love each other. Every good memory he had, he spoke with happiness and there was no hint of bloodthrist in his voice. Until he reached the last part of his story. The betrayal! The prophecy that had caused the angelic entity they had entrusted to marry them turned against. Kayle had killed his lover before his own eyes, murdered the baby in her belly. And Aatrox watched in shock only to be defeated like Tryn had been days ago after Ashe's death. As he laid the last orchid, the Darkin stood quiet, head low.

"End me if you please..."

He shrugged. He felt he deserved it. His conscience and moral had returned, and what he had done during his paranoia to be loved was now eating him alive. How could he, above all others, who suffered with the loss of his loved one, had done the same with Tryn. And he hated himself for it.

"Forgive me Tryn... Fey..." The Darkin repeated once again.

She stared at the creature watching his actions. She tried her best to gather what was happening, but it only lead to more and more questions. There was still anger despite his apology as Ashe could never be brought back. The mention of his true reasons and what his attentions where drew even more curiosity. Never once she knew what drives him. Why he did the things he did till now. Her sympathy fell on deaf ears. Although it was touching, what he did was horrendous. With her boiling blood, Tryn stepped forward and copied his coldhearted voice.

"After all you done to me you think this small sign of remorse will change anything?" She spat on the ground. "Your just heartless as your lovers killer. Robbing me of my own happiness." She looked over shoulder glaring. "I despise you with every breath I take." And then she left him with words colder than the Freljordians tundra, turning back and leaving.

And the lone Darkin remained alone, crying and defeated before Feylin's grave.


	3. Doubt

It had been a handful of weeks since Tryn had left Aatrox alone in Feylin's grave. She still couldn't believe that beast had loved someone but it was true, though she made no effort to try understand or learn more about it. All she cared was herself and the mark on her back was just a coincidence. Walking down the pathway leading South, she had left Freljord and was currently travelling across Noxian territory. She planed travel across all Runeterra, trying to find a good place for her exile and atone. Somewhere lonely and where she wasn't to be bothered, perhaps a familiar like 'desert' like the tundra. Demacia was too much for her and Ionia was too moist. The Shadow isles were out of question and she had no interest regarding Piltover or Zaun, places she had visit during the last weeks. Shurima would be too hot for her to even bare remain more than a day so her only options would be Mount Targon or perhaps the Serpentine River.

She heard about the creature tha lived there but she wasn't afraid of Nashor or any other creatures that could lurk. However the more she thought, the more pleasant the idea of climb Mount Targon and atone for her sins there was mesmerizing. With a stolen map acquired from a few noxians during a brawl, she quickly set course straight to Targon that same night. But her actions hadn't escaped someone's attention and Darius happened to be drinking some ale at the moment Tryn engaged in the brawl and knocked down five noxians without breaking a sweat. Such a beautiful frame and the rage she had visible with each strike was surely tempting, as he judged her a worthy opponent to use as a 'training' and beating human back. Since Katarina and Garen had both deserted their nations and left so the mountains North of Demacia, the Noxian Executioner had been feeling the need to kill more than usual; specially after the incidents during Kat's trial.

After another reunion on the battlefield, the Demacian Symbol had been fool enough to bring Kat straight to Demacia along with him, kneeling in a plea for Jarvan to allow her to stay for them to be together. All that effort only for Jarvan to sentence her to prison and a trial which would lead in death due the crimes she had committed; less than the traitor deserved! Darius had a feeling Garen would try free his beloved and he had been right, he almost managed to get the love couple executed by his axe. Two birds with one stone. But then Xin Zao had come to the rescue to repay a debt for Garen and also protect his comrade. Despite his actions, Darius was officially there a Noxus emissary hence Xin's attack regardless of reasons had result in a major offense; as well the failed attempt of murder from Darius which had massively enraged Swain.

Currently, the diplomatic situation between Noxus and Demacia had became worse though no faction dared make a move. Darius had broke his duty as an 'emissary of peace' during the trial and at same time Xin Zao had raised his pear against a Noxus emissary. Given both nations had already lost two valuable warriors none dared punish them with fear the other was to attack. Non the less Xin had been confined to his chambers and to remain in the Capital; has for Darius he had been deprived from the title of General and until Demacia was to attack he was nothing but a prisoner forbidden to leave the country.

It had been a few hours since she left the city with the map and once again she looked over her shoulder. She had a feeling someone had been following her. Sighing to try ignore the feeling, Tryn set camp around noon and relaxed, humming softly while trying to decide the best path for Targon.

"The little prey rests." Darius spoke a few minutes after Tryn made her break, coming from the vegetation fully armored and with his axe over one shoulder. "I have been waiting for this, little nordic." He spoke with a more superior tone, gazing down at her.

Tryn stood up almost immediately, grasping her sword before look at the noxian walk straight to her with every intention of fighting. First Aatrox and now him? Spitting to the ground she redied herself with a cold smile on her lips.

"Little prey? Come forward if you wish to meet your end, Noxian scum! I will have your head shipped to Noxus and your axe to Demacia." She stated before let out a war cry and charge, spinning quickly to strike him down.

Darius laughed as he accepted the immediate challenge, craving for blood while spinning as well, passing by her as they both cut the other deep. Turning around he let the axe slide across his hand, lunging the right arm forward as he cut deep on her waist and pulled her closer, bumping his heavy chestplate against her body and striking again, opening dozens of wounds all over Tryn's body, cutting deep and striking her vital spots. On the other hand Tryn panted while striking quickly, using the building rage and fury to heal herself, steam leaving her wounds as she parried some of the axe's blows and countered with her ones, quick and from all directions and angles, trying to cut him just as deep. However being fully armored, her blade wouldn't be as fast to slice, cut and pull. Despite the initial exchange of blows she soon realized the mistake and the disadvantage she was. Darius could him as well and her legs had quickly become too weak with the bleeding.

She let a might roar while barely avoiding the pull and spinned swiftly, getting behind him to smack the sword against his back and cut deep in his left shoulder. But the noxian was in a better fit and focused fully in have her killed. Somehow her attacks were slower.

"Die!" he shouted while leaping to strike her down. She still tried to block the guillotine but the muscles on her arms were already too weak. It was luck he didn't gave the fatal blow before the 'gift'/curse she received from Aatrox to kick.

Healing herself with clenched teeth she panted, trying to stand up but the grass and floor around her was covered in blood from over a dozen of fatal wounds from legs to chest. It would need only another blow and she would die.

"At last… my King…" Tryn whispered, smiling faintly as Darius spinned against the fallen woman to execute her perfectly.

It was then, like a bullet from the skies, the Noxian's attack; his majestic finalé was once again prevented for the second time in two months. The ground trembled as he lost balance and got knocked up, growling furiously at the creature who had prevented his death only to feel a sharp pain before the demonic whistle through the air that filled the air when the Darkin's blade pierced his other shoulder. Shaking his wings Aatrox quickly assumed a battle position as he sidestepped to deflect the pulling attempt from Darius and sliced the air as a bright glow came from the golden and blue sword. The shockwave pushed the noxian backwards and soon they both exchanged strikes. However Aatrox perfectly switched between the abilities of his weapon and despite the deep bleeding from several wounds he managed to push Darius back, wings saving him from Darius sudden offense by charging low with a spin as he landed behind him and pierced the back of his right leg behind the knee, the blade easily cutting through flesh and bone. By the time the executioner turned to attack the Darkin had already stepped back while sending another shockwave straight to him. With crossed arms he took the hit full and panted, watching this new opponent with wide eyes.

"Impossible…" He blinked, jaw drop with the surprise.

"Impossible? So you have seen the statues of me across your country, mortal." Aatrox chuckled while keeping his posture, blood covering part of his golden and blue armor but he could still fight. "Go back to the Noxus, Executioner."

"No…!" Tryn panted as she stood up, slightly healed but panting heavily. Her legs were weak due the wound sbut somehow her body had managed to prevent the worse and she could still walk. "He's mine…"

"Fey!" Aatrox called and Tryn stopped. A switch had turned as the woman looked at him and the sword.

"Leave before I lose control, noxian." Her voice had changed, another spark shined in her eyes.

With both shoulders and his right leg severely wounded, Darius managed to stand up before look between the two, spitting blood and gazed at Aatrox.

"I won't forget this…Darkin!" He promised and disappeared.

Sighing heavily, Aatrox lowered the sword, looking with a faint smile at Tryn, currently possessed by Fey once more. But unlike the last time his eyes weren't flooded with happiness but shame.

"Troxy! I…" She stopped while the other stepped back.

"No…" He had raised the sword as if it was his way to ask space before lower the gorgeous blade once more and looked away. "Please, don't… I do not deserve you, Feylin."

"Aatrox…" She spoke tenderly and with all the warm and love in her heart, the same love a mother would show towards her child. "I heard you." Those words caused him to clench fist in shame, standing back. But Feylin was stubborn and for each step he gave, she forward two. "I forgive you, my dear Troxy." Her hands cupped his cheeks by the time he had reached the tree and she pierced Tryn' sword by his.

"You haven't called me Aatrox in… ages…" He smiled weakly.

"And you have never run away from me." She contested before flick his nose which granted her a low complain. Her fingers silenced him, firmly and yet gently pressed against his lips as if he was fragile enough to break with a simple touch. "She doesn't know I am here. And for now, please don't tell her, Troxy." A soft sigh escaped her lips. The Darkin stared at her eyes, fill with compassion and love. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist as hers laced over his neck.

"Let me heal you." He asked while pressed his hands against the fresh wounds over Tryn's body.

"I can see her memories, my dear Troxy. And I forgive you. I know the darkness you have been pulled into. You weren't much different then when we met, you seductive Darkin." She playful let out a purrfect mew while leaning on her tiptoes to bite his left ear, stroking and grasping his hair with gentle fingers and a soft touch. "You lost your kin…"

"One of Five…" Was all he managed to say, sighing happily and in peace by her words and touch. His heartbeats were calm, unlike what would be expected. His mind and soul were calm. Cupping her cheeks once he had healed her fully, Aatrox gazed in the depths of her eyes. Somewhere, the nordic woman was there. And even now he felt he loved both of them. "You should rest, Fey." He brushed his palms against her cheeks with care and tender.

"True. But first, I own you something. I want you to remember." She whispered dangerously close to his lips, which would had caused Aatrox to part his lips while breathing in anticipation. "I felt it…" A low whisper said with the most angelic voice. It was melody to her ears and despite how low she spoke, even if not even him could hear her despite the distance they were form each other and how low those words were spoken, he felt them against his lips.

'I was too weak to defeat her.' He replied with their lips rubbing against each other, breathing against each other's mouth.

'No Troxy. You fought well. I guess not all prophecies can become reality.'

'If only I had knew…'

"No." She spoke calmly and stared into his eyes, slowly gazing at his lips and back at his beautiful cyan eyes. She could be lost in them forever but the tormented he carried saddened her. 'I would give anything to have those moments again, even if I knew what would happen.' "I love you, Troxy.'

"I love you too, Fey." He replied with all his heart.

Once again Fey had took too much time and now she had lost control of it once more. Tryn snapped out of the possession only to find herself in the Darkin's Grasp. Her heart beated faster, as the way he held her, so tender and protectively, reminded her of Ashe. Then, in a true love's moment only imagined in fairy tales, the Darkin and the Nordic kissed. She did not cared! Maybe it was Feylin's feelings, maybe it was the loneliness in Tryn's heart. For the first time since ever, Tryn kissed Aatrox with love and affection, far greater than any shared kiss with Ashe. Her arms kept wrapped around Aatrox's neck as his wings and arms held her against his shape. It may had lasted only a few seconds but for both of them it had felt like hours.

"What…?" Tryn asked, blinking and gazing up at Aatrox, realizing what she had done. She wanted to stay there but the thought she had willingly kissed her husband's murder was still present. "What magic are you using, demon!" She spitted, kneeing him in the crotch out of a reaction, fearing he was to rape her yet again and pushed him back against the tree. Aatrox had barely any time left to grunt and bend to ease the pain on his crotch. Tryn's eyes were filled with tears she fought to hold back and rage.

"Where is he? You left the bastard escape!" She growled.

"Yes, I did… so you don't become me." He stated calmly while taking hsi sword just in case.

"Why are you chasing me? Isn't enough you killed Ashe?" She ranted and swinged the sword straight to behead him, only cutting the tree as the Darkin ducked in time and moved away.

"I was near by, that's all. I… I felt you were in danger. I saved you!" He shouted back at her with same rage.

"It didn't change anything. Whatever happened in that… grave, I'm sorry for her. For loving you. You are not worthy of her memory." She taunted him, realizing Aatrox seemed striked down by such words. Seizing the moment Tryn charged in with a war cry, completely catching him off guard and Aatrox groaned, falling back defenceless. For a moment their eyes met and she hesitated. He wasn't even fighting. Was he trying to convince her he changed.

"Pathetic!" Huffing, Tryn backed away, raising the sword over her shoulder. "Nothing you do will change how I feel or what you did, Aatrox!" Her voice was cold like before, the last words she had spoke to him before leaving the grave.

"Perhaps not…" Aatrox agreed with her while looking up, moving the right hand to feel his blood. It was like she had a double personality, which she had. And even if knowing Fey was alive, all that natural behaviour was making him fall in love. She used to be just like that. "That doesn't mean I shall stop trying!" His words were certain as he stood up determined and stepped forward, wings spreading and folding.

"Is that supposed to convince me of something?" She inquired, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes and no. I love you. Even if you never say such words, that won't change how I feel. You know my past. I know yours and ruined it yet again. But if there is a chance, for how slightly it is, that **we** can be together, then I will grasp it with both my hands. That, Tryn from the Freljord, I promise you!" Raising his sword almost too fast for her to even react in fear of an attack, he presented her his opened right hand and casually opened his palm. Clenching his hand into a fist he raised it to eye level while squeezing the blood and watching it drip.

"By my blood, I swear! May I never again regain honor if I fail my promise!" He spoke and sheathed the sword before look up and let his wings carry him away, this time being the one leaving a stunned Tryn alone and by herself.

She grasped her sword more firmly and huffed, looking up as he left and brought her left hand to the heart. What was this she was feeling. Somehow she feared that, like he had said on the grave, she reminded him of this Feylin. Were those words truly for him or merely said because of what she reminded him. Who was she? What was she for the demon? The grasp in her heart tightened as he growled in rage, staring up as her blood boiled for a few seconds, and then calmed down. She haven't thought about him for the last five weeks and now, once again he filled her thoughts like in the first years before she had met Ashe. He had healed his wounds, approached her for the first time with no intentions to fight or provoke her, yet he had taken his love and she wouldn't forgive him for that crime. She would never trust him…

Setting down she looked at the cold meal and groaned before starting eating. She wouldn't let him succeed with his mind games. However, deep in her own mind, not Feylin but Tryn, a small spark was created. Perhaps even the demon could change.

Perhaps one day…


	4. Revelations

Kayle stepped inside the White and Heavenly Chamber of the Council. Her footstep was light as she felt some warmth in her heart. It had been a long time since she lastly had been here. Her last mission had to bring Morgana before the Council to answer for her primes but so far, she had failed in doing so. She had been taken by surprise at the call and wasted no time leaving Demacia and Runeterra. The giant gates closed behind her by the time she reached the end of the almost two meters long path and removed her helmet, kneeling with her head low before the five ethereal entities standing above her.

"Kayle, it has been a long time." The creature in the center spoke, nothing but a bright shape of light without a form. Not even angels were able to look directly at the five creators of all. "How have you been?"

"I have been well, High Counsellor." She spoke respectfully, calm and slowly.

"Good, good. Unfortunately, we have summoned you here because we require your assistance once more. For now, do not worry about Morgana, Kayle." The voice instructed. Confusion crossed her mind but she did not dared speak or look up.

"Long ago we ordered you to stop an ancient prophecy. One created by ourselves." The creature on the left spoke. "When we foreseen the future and saw the chaos this creature would create, we seek the extinction of the Darkin. Yet, as you well know, Five escaped. Are you aware why we ordered the Darkin's extinction?"

"Yes, High Counsellor. They we… are a violent race. True they can enjoy times of peace and harmony like all others but they live for War! It's why they were created, to bring harmony and balance, to be the opposite of us, angels." Kayle spoke. There was silence for a minute as she took the hint to continue. "We tried to kill them all but, as Runeterra's history knows, we failed in doing so. Five live! Bartus, Bartolomeu, Gardin, Carh and Aatrox. Carh however is no longer a threat, as he corrupted a mortal which seeks only revenge."

"Yes. We can all agree Varus and the other three are no problem. However, the Darkin Blade is one. You did well all those centuries ago. But it seems, prophecies can change."

"Change?" She asked and immediately bitted her lip, bowing low until her head touched the floor. "Apologies, High Counsellors!" She spoke as quick as she had made the question.

"It is alright, Kayle." The one to the left of the center spoke with a warm voice. "You, from all angels, you have been our Hand, Eyes and Sword in the material world. Please, do not be so formal."

"Thank you, High Counsellor." She couldn't prevent a faint blush while raising her head to the original position, remaining knelt and bowing.

"Anyway. To answer your question, yes. The Prophecy has indeed changed!" The creature spoke.

The ones on the far sides of the table raised their hands as an ancient stone with golden runes appeared before Kayle.

"Raise your head." The one in the center commanded.

Kayle did so and like the soldier she was, her eyes focused on the glyphs that currently only two angels could read, she and Morgana. Bowing once she was done, the blond haired angel bowed her head.

"I understand, Council! Aatrox must be killed, as well with the incarnated Feylin and the child."

"He has been careful, even now. Unfortunately you will have to wait until he breeds his human again. Once he does, the barrier hiding him shall be weakened, shared between his loved ones. Killing the Darkins was a mistake. We feared the Prophecy and we cursed your kin, Kayle. Morgana is an example of such corruption, as is the mortal called Varus. Convince Aatrox. If all Darkins fully cease to exist, the balance will forever be lost. Aatrox MUST not die! The Five hold a great power, hence why only you can save us once more, Kayle."

Slowly, the angel stood up, looking up as beam of light surrounded her and shook her hair, her face a reflexion of how determinate she was for her mission.

"I shall not fail this Council! The mother and the child shall die! As many times as it takes!"

"Leave now, Kayle. You have a mission to accomplish. May the Light be with you! Go and save our World!" He commanded and the angel immediately turned back and left, wings carrying her as fast as possible. Her helmet stood there, as a token for her to get back once her mission had been accomplished.

It didn't took more than a hour for Aatrox change his flight path, returning to Tryn's camp. Landing quietly he looked around, noticing no sign of her. It seemed he had missed her just for tem or fifteen minutes. A more attentive search let him see where her footsteps were leading and he quickly followed them. By nightfall Tryn had made camp on an abandoned bear cave. She disliked the smell but had smelt worse; it seemed his previous occupant had left seasons ago. With a loud yawn she slowly rubbed her eyes, watching the fire dance while she slowly rocked herself to the rhythm of the flames. The more she looked at it, the more her eyes became heavier. Sleep soon went away at the sound of footsteps and as usual, she greeted the Darkin.

"Are you stalking me now, demon?" She spitted at him.

A snicker left his lips as he gave a willing shrug and looked into her eyes.

"I guess so. I meant what I said before. I won't let any chance there is for us to be together to escape through my fingers." He said and stepped inside the cave, taking a deep breathe and looked at her. "Smells like bear."

"Don't like it, leave!" She replied with a small grin. In turn Aatrox huffed as he sat down in front of her, looking down at the fire and moved his wings before remove the sword' scabbard, letting his blade rest beside hers. "Why are you following me, anyway?" She asked, clearly upset but too tired to actually rant against him.

"I already told you." He sighed a bit, feeling their conversations had become that endless loop. Looking at her however, he slowly brushed one of the sticks she had caught to poke the fire. "Thank you. For not killing me when you got the chance. If you had attacked me hours ago, I wouldn't had tried to defend myself."

She huffed at his words and slowly rubbed herself. It was a cold night and her sleep was slowly dazing away. The wing startled her but for some reason she felt her blood relax, instead of boiling.

"Tryn… do you forgive me for… raping you?" He asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoyed some of it. I can forgive you of that, but never from what you did with Ashe." She suddenly hit him with the elbow. "Thanks for saving me." She mentioned his arrival to stop Darius of killing her. For some reason she felt, after all he had been through, he deserved some peace of soul. Perhaps was the fact it was night and she was tired and wanted to sleep. She didn't wanted to fight.

"Why did you kissed me?" He asked in a low tone.

"I… I felt draw to you. I couldn't help. Something inside me craved it and I… I thought it was a good idea to feel someone hold me like that once more. I must be going crazy… falling for the man who…"

"Murdered your husband!" Aatrox interrupted her and slowly cupped her chin, turning her face to his. "If love was simple…"

She said nothing. Her belly had goosebumps and like if butterflies where flying around. Why was this side of him so… charming and seductive. Why couldn't he be like before and make him hate him. She was divided. And he could feel it, he was as well torn between Feylin' spirit and Tryn.

"I…" He leaned for a kiss.

"Idiot…" Tryn replied and kissed him back, cheeks flushing.

Just a quick kiss. Brushing her hair with a few fingers she looked away and stood up to walk away and sleep.

"Wait…!" He stood up.

"I…" She hesitated and suddenly she turned, tackling him down. Huffing with the impact, he looked up surprised but the feelings he had woke up in Tryn had gave Feylin the strength to assume control again. And by the look in her eyes she was needy. "I took too long. You always make me feel mesmerized. I have the attention of a gold fish, my dear Troxy."

His blood was hot as he gulped and stared. Her body pinning him down, her hands moving to start remove her and his garments with need and eagerness until he was to do the same and lean to kiss her. Immediately she moaned softly into the kiss, hands holding him by the shoulders to press him back down and relocated her hips just above his groin, rubbing herself in all directions with a mischievous smirk present as they kissed. Tryn/Fey's lips parted and her tongue slowly poked at the Darkin's entrance, asking passage which was quickly granted to let their tongues intertwine in an erotic dance at the sound of heavy and lustful breathing and moans. Aatrox's tongue slowly moved along the length of hers, rolling and lapping around with more need as he once more, like weeks ago in a different situation in the cold tundra, exchanged saliva with her. This time however they were laid upon soft dirt, a warm fire creeping beside them as a long sacred act would be performed. Two soulmates in each other's arms, making real passionate love.

"Mine…" She cooed while breaking the kiss briefly and breathing for air, kissing him once more deeply and more passionately, lips locked to the point their teeth would almost hit each other in ways unworthy of anyone with royal or divine blood to kiss. Yet this was how she felt, how he made her feel. Her groins and core were trembling with passion and desire, burning alive with need.

"Mmmm~nnggghh~…!" He couldn't even speak through the kiss, too lost with arousal and love to formulate any words in the brief time their lips had been separated. Instead he kissed her back with shared and same passion, bringing both hands to rub along her back as his claws teasingly scratched her skin and the muffled moan that filled his mouth made him dig them slightly.

Tryn's body squirmed and she broke the kiss suddenly. Once more it was the nordic woman on top f him but this time she moved to straddle him and clawed his chest firmly, digging her fingernails as deep as they would go.

"I would be lying if I said this never crossed my mind." She confessed with a husky voice, looking down at him. Before meeting Ashe, after all, she had felt her body crave more of his touch than during the heat of battle, in a way a secret desire she had refused to accept as a reason she would seek out for him.

"Then do it, Tryn." His words were a silent plea as he arched his back, his chest being clawed opened like a wild animal was doing so. A different type of animal was on top of him, though.

"You are mine!" She stated, a mix of Tryn and Fey's voices.

"Fey?" He asked, unsure.

That broke the moment. Tryn blinked, nails digging yet again for him to groan as she looked down with wet eyes.

"Tryn…" Aatrox corrected himself.

All made sense now. The reason he felt draw to him. Why she felt draw to him. He had revealed it on that day in the grave. Fighting her tears she slapped as he opened the mouth to speak and covered herself, backing away.

"Demon!" Tryn felt weak and vulnerable.

"Tryn..." He knew he had mistaken and stood up faster than her, walking to his sword and clothes, ready to leave. "I'm sorry..."

"LIAR!" She replied, not letting go of him to leave so soon. "You told me you loved me! And yet you speak **her** name?" She sulked and sobbed.

That was enough as he turned around, dropping all and leaped over the fire, pouncing her in a way the woman almost feared he was going to kill or beat her. Yet he only stood there, shivering and trembling on top of her.

"Go on! Rape me again, beast!" She growled.

"No!" Something about her voice made her hesitate. She could see the same spark Aatrox had in his eyes froze her there. The same look of a passionate soul, the same look he had gave her weeks ago and every time they met. "I do love you, Tryn. The mark **you** have, the mark **she** had... her soul lives in your body. Your blackouts. The moments when you 'wake up' to see me knelt before you crying... the hug  and the moment when we almost kissed. That was hers. But the kiss we shared today... what we confessed... that was you. **Us**!"

Aatrox spoke with his heart and leaned to kiss her with all of it. Every fibber of his being shivered and desired that kiss. His heart and soul flew in that kiss and Tryn accepted as sheunderstood the situation fully, kissing him back almost immediately as arms wrapped around him tightly and she clawed his back, trailing long red lines.

"~Nnngghhh!" She moaned muffled as he was about to break the kiss, fingers going straight for the locks of hair falling over her and tugged on it. "Say you are mine!" She demanded.

"I'm yours Tryn!" He answered right away before dive back to the kiss, cupping and stroking her cheeks with passion as they rolled around in their fight for dominance.

"Troxy." Aatrox opened his eyes and she smiled, placing a finger on his lips before he even thought in opening his eyes. "I know! You love us both and I understand it, my love. You can be with her later but tonight, I want you." She blushed and giggled. "I want you to put a baby in mi... in her belly. We both want, although she won't admit it. Not yet, at least." She giggled.

He looked at her with a chuckle and growled playfully.

"She will hate me for it..."

"Shush love!" She grinded her rose's petals against his hot throbbing cockhead. "I know what she wants. Now that she is aware, I know her true feelings. Besides, she will only be mad you bred her with me in control. So you better give her the second baby." Fey teased and rotated her hips, watching Aatrox moan and slowly wiggle himself against her as well.

"Tease... that's why you don't get to be on top." He told her, though it was a fake scolding tone, given away by the smirk and spark in his eyes.

"Oh Troxy..." She winked and moved to trap his cock between their bellies, rubbing and grinding herself with need. "You know you love it. Besides... it's not that you don't like to tease too. Imagine in a few months when you can sate your secret fetish of drinking milk from your pregnant wife." Each word was spoke with the most delicate, angelic and harmonic tone ever. It wasn't only the fact he missed her voice. Those words and the way she had spoken them sent shivers rippling through the Darkin' spine and body as he almost orgasmed on spot; which he would had if he was buried inside. The result of her words caused that hot precum to exit the tip as the pressure began building the more the foreskin was fractioned against the base of the cockhead. "AAAAHHH~!"

Aatrox seized the exact moment Tryn's body became weaker due Fey's mini orgasm from the hot precum against her body and rolled them with a powerful twist of hips, grinning like a wolf among sheep.

"Confess! You were never good in handle my hot cum after just a few days with no sex. How does it feel?" He asked.

"Divine...~nnnggghhh~...Orgasmic~!-T-Troxy~MMMMM!" Fey shivered the whole time, almost as if she was orgasming while her nectars slowly began coating his cock, soon only able to mumble to be taken repeatedly, too horny from the feeling as legs wrapped around him firmly, heels over his butt and pulled him.

Following her movements and body command, Aatrox sheathed himself fully inside her at once, watching her squirm as a loud pleasured moan left her lungs and walls clenched around him tightly, causing him to soon return the moan.

"D-don't yo...AAHHH~!" Her eyes went wide as the Darkin leaned to bite her neck hard, teeth sinking. Something he was unable to resist. He was marking her as his.

Almost immediately he pulled out, feeling the resistance but doing so, pulling as slow as possible and thrusted once again, hitting her floodgates firmly and pulling backwards as slow as he could, keeping only the cockhead inside and giving her less than a second to brace herself for the next thrust. Slowly he picked the pace, pulling just as slow but thrusting faster and harder until the rhythm would be the same and he would be pounding her relentless. Each thrust, each drilling motion, each time he plunged himself into her depths and hit her cervix until she knew the passage to her core was at his mercy, Feylin couldn't help but moan and clench as tight as possible, trying to prevent him to back up just for a small instant as she would relax in time for him to slide out, clenching again around the cockhead as if her cunt could chop it if it had teeth, and relaxing for him to smoothly dive back in. Her back arched from the ground each time to meet his thrusts, two lovers in perfect sync.

"Troxy?" Tryn panted, looking up at him as her arms wrapped around him. Once more it was Tryn who was under him and this time she didn't even felt rage or anything, the strong legs trapping the Darkin while her breasts become squished against his chest. Every bit of rage she had felt in her heart, every loneliness feeling she had, all had transcended into lust and bliss, passion and love.

"Tryn..." He cooed with love as they panted heavily, looking into each other's eyes.

"Troxy..." She repeated, this time with Fey's voice as she hugged him closer, kissing his ears with tenderness. She had seized control for a moment so his lover knew what Tryn felt. Both women desired this with all their hearts and being.

"Fill us!" Their voices mixed as they soon closed their eyes, moaning lewdly.

Who was in control, he didn't knew or cared. He loved both of them in the same way.

"I love you Tryn!" He spoke while wrapping arms under her arched back and drilled into her womb.

The cock drilled all the way into her core, their hipbones smacking and grinding against each other for a few more moments and then he went began pounding her even harder and faster, humping her like a horny animal while exited and entered her womb repeatedly, the bulge moving along his abdomen. His cock pumped its seed deep into her like weeks ago, filling her to the brim while shooting a thick and hot stream of cum, pumping more of it with each thrust as he came the whole time he thrusted. His body pressed against hers for over a minute before he stopped. Such had been the intensity of this orgasm, which paled in comparison of the one of her rape, cum even gushed out through any gap between labia and length from her femalehood like blood from an opened artery. A sizable pool of cum under them, their thighs coated with the sticky semen. Smiling, Tryn looked up at him and weakly pecked his lips.

"I love you Troxy."

"I love you too Tryndy."

Smiling, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms with him still inside her. This time he wasn't going anywhere.

Kayle returned to Demacia after leaving the Celestial Plane to inform Jarvan she had an old mission she had to finish. Without nothing else left to say, she left the Palace and flew East towards Noxus. She had to meet Morgana! To be sure her sister wouldn't dare interfere in such a sacred duty. It wouldn't only be in nine months, once the child's mother was too weak to fight, Kayle would be able to get close enough and once more defeat and wound the Darkin in a way he wouldn't be able to heal ever again. Landing on top of a tree, Kayle looked up as a storm formed at the distance.

"So it begins... the child has been conceived." A murderous fire sparked in her eyes as she unsheathed the blade, a bright light coming from it. "The Prophecy shall not become true! I am truly sorry, Aatrox. But this is a lesson you must learn..."


	5. Warning

Tryn woke up the next morning still filled by Aatrox, shivering as there was still remaining of hot cum, slightly warm by now, inside her body and trapped due the Darkin's malehood piercing her. With a low moan she realized what she had done, bushing madly but the way he hugged dissipated any rage she could have. A soft smile formed on her lips as she felt something else inside her and slowly the details of last night came to her mind. She had been seduced by his words and all the feelings and emotions that long secret desire to be impaled by him had surfaced. She stared at him with sorrow eyes, remembering Ashe but somehow, this time she didn't felt like fight. Her left hand brushed his hair while the right held his cheek and she kissed his nose tenderly and sweetly for any standards.

"Mmmm... I wondered how long would take..." He spoke with a low whisper, eyes opening and giving a short buck that let a moan out from both of them from the sensitivity they had.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, realizing his cock had been more than semihard inside her, easily two thirds or more of it filling her vaginal passage but still thick enough to prevent the cum to leave.

"One hour." He joked, panting a bit while forcing himself to pull out, chuckling at the moan Tryn made which became a mix of embarrassment and rage for her to punch him on the chest, however not even close to a painful punch or done with such intention. "Ouch!" Aatrox laughed, rubbing the hit place. His chest had still claw marks that had already healed but some of the light scars were visible.

She looked up at him with sweet eyes and leaned to peck his lips quickly, tugging onto the lower lip until it bled.

"You placed a baby in me, didn't you?"

"You asked for it." He smirked, looking at her as she blushed intensively.

"I... I mean... I don't mind it but..."

"Should I had... waited? For now that you weren't consumed by lust?" Aatrox grinned as he pushed her back down and locked lips deeply, teeth clashing as he deepened the kiss and groaned between moans with her, biting her upper lip the same way she had bitten him. Redder than a tomato Tryn just looked up at him and cupped his cheeks.

"Aatrox, is it me you really love or Feylin?"

Looking at her eyes he sighed and cupped her cheeks.

"Both." He spoke with a sweet and warm voice before slowly brush a lock of hair from her face. "I love you, Tryn. Fey is dead, she only shares your body. It is you who I have loved all those years. The fact she can possess you doesn't change anything. And she will never wish you harm or anything." Aatrox smiled while holding her hands firmly. "Do you accept me, as well?"

"Still, it was her decision to get a baby from you. I didn't wanted it like this." She huffed and glared at him. "I won't say the words. That will be your punishment forever, for as long you live!"

"I can live with that as long you are by my side." He stated and pulled her for a hug, hearing muffled groans and complains in return.

"Asshole!" She grunted and punched his chest a bit harder than before.

"Pffft." He laughed and laid back down with her, wngs wrapping around as he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Not gonna say it." She stated and wrapped arms around his, enjoying to be in the warmth and safety of his grip, closing her eyes. "I still don't forgive you for using my body as a deposit for your cum... "

"What about... Ashe?" Tryn shivered, almost going pale and wiped a tear that had formed.

"You really know how to break a mood..."

"Sor..."

Tryn turned suddenly and flicked him hard.

"Stop saying sorry. It's alright... I guess..." She shrugged and kissed him once more before cuddling with him, falling asleep in his arms, still exhausted from the last night's activities.

Morgana had sensed a strange disturbance that had woke her up in the middle of the night. Too late however, the Fallen Angel had slowly exited her bed and walked to the balcony. The night was calm but it seemed there was a storm forming in the dist... wait, it wasn't a storm from **this** world.

Rubbing her eyes, Morgana immediately turned back and stripped the dark robe, walking naked to the closet to get her purple dress and went downstairs, exiting the bakery shop she owned and rushed through the streets, her wings trembling slightly. Kayle had finished the prophecy. How...? She had to warn Aatrox! But first she had to confirm if the prophecy truly had changed. Storming inside Swain' stronghold, the Fallen Angel merely binded any guard that tried to prevent her. She had no time for formalities. Entering the main library she began her search, doors had been locked behind her with magic. It took a few hours before she found what was after, a part of an ancient artefact she had stolen from the High Council's chamber before the civil war.

"Show me the future." She demanded, pressing the crack of rock again one of the tables. Red runes burned as the same prophecy that had appeared for ayle was exposed for Morgana's eyes. "Prophecies change..." She muttured with a soft sigh.

By th time she raised the spell and prepared to ext she was confronted by Swain and Emily, both mages looking at her confused and escorted by a dozen of heavily armored guards.

"Morgana? What's the meaning of this?" Emily LeBlanc inquired, looking at her. "The library is free for you to use but it's the middle of the night. The son will still take a few hours before it rises."

"I have no time for this!" She replied, still holding the rock in hand, something that didn't escaped Swain' sight.

"What are you doing with that, Morgana?" He asked calmly, Beatrice flying to Morgana' shoulder and pecking her cheek lightly.

"Prophecies change! I have to go!" She spoke clamly before shoo the raven back to Swain and stared at the present. "You will do well in remember _what_ am I! You can keep the rock, Swain. But I have to go now, someone needs my help. If you wish to make Noxus great again, you will let me go!" She waved the piece of stone and walked around them.

"Hey...!"

"Let her go!" Swain stopped Emily, waving at the guards as they opened way.

"What is going on, Swain?" She asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Victory, my dear." The man approached a bit to give her the rock. "Long ago, before Noxus came to be called this, there was one who lead our ancestors in a glorious battle. With **him** by our side, we can win the War." He staggered inside, whistling for Beatrice as the raven flew to table where Morgana had carved the Prophecy onto.

"What... what is this?" Emily leaned forward, her fingers trailing the runes she could not read, trying to cast a spell to translate it but without any change.

"This, my dear wife, is _Victory_!" He stated with a laugh and smacked the stone against the table. "Mobilize the army!" he shouted. "We _must_ aid Morgana!" He turned to the guards. "Quick! Send the dispatch! Get Talon and Draven here! Tell Cassiopeia to return from Ionia at once." The man nodded and left shortly, leaving Swain and Emily alone. Laughing like she had rarely seen him, the black haired woman looked confused before the Grand General smiled like a chesmire cat and explained. "Aatrox, my dear. Long ago, there was a Prophecy. A Darkin's child would become a conqueror of all realms. This Plane and the others, the Void, the Celestial and Heaven. Those who created us, all you see, they have one rule of not interfering. But what the vision of the future they had scared them... their creation in ruins. The people enslaved."

"But if it's a Prophecy, what makes you thing you can control such creature. And surely Aatrox has no interest in doing such things." LeBlanc replied.

"Not him, my dear. His **child**! They tried to extinguish the Darkins but, as you know, five still leave. However they broke the balance and that corrupted some of the angels, Morgana included. By the time they realized their mistake it was too late, the Darkin child wasn't a pure Darkin but the offspring of one with a mortal." Swain pointed at the table "This... Prophecy... Only Morgana and Kayle are able to read what it says. Long ago, Aatrox had someone, a wife. Kayle killed her and the child, and then Aatrox turned his rage and bloodlust against the enemies of his love's people." A dark grin covered his lips. "He aided _us_! _Our_ ancestors! It seems though, he has found true love once more. The Prophecy has changed. Morgana had to go because she has to go! To inform Aatrox that Kayle is coming."

"And without Kayle, Demacia will lose yet another ally!" Emily understood, a smile forming on her lips as well.

"And we will win one. I'm sure Aatrox will happily fight with us once more. We know he's out there but he does what he pleases. If Morgana saves his child... if _we_ save it, then we shall gain his support! Our men will be inspired like never before! We will crush Demacia!" He spoke with passion, looking at the runes he could not read with a smile.

"Such fire..." Emily cooed, arms wrapping around his neck as she catched the Grand General by surprise with a kiss and brushed her right hand's fingers across Beatrice's feathers. Understanding, the raven left and she soon knelt before Swain, undoing his pants. "Seeing you like this~mmm... it really arouses me, dear husband." Her voice was as seductive as possible.

Swain left only but a snicker as he waved his hand, the doors of the library closing once again.

Morgana searched the area, flying West as she was certain Kayle was to be heading her way. Like all the other Darkins, Aatrox had a special aura protecting him from being detected. Unlike Varus, corrupted by the Darkin he wielded, Aatrox was a ghost; appearing and disappearing whenever it pleased. The last time he had been seen had been in the North, when he had wounded Tryn and made her what she was. However the news of Ashe's death had already reached Noxus weeks ago and she had a pretty good idea who Aatrox's new lover would be; as Kayle.

The storm was a sign! The baby had been conceived, thus the Darkin inside Tryn's womb would surely have the same aura and prevent the mother for being detected, even more given the fact Tryn herself had the creature's blood running through her veins. Before it had been required Morgana's protection to protect Feylin from Kayle before the act had been consumed and despite all, knowing the risks it would mean, Aatrox had go forward with the mortal' selfish desire to bare his child. And the Darkin who desired to see his kin once more alive and well, did it by far more selfish reasons. If his child would bring chaos to the other Planes, then he was glad to make them suffer like he had.

However things haven't gone his way. Kayle had betrayed them, Aatrox and Morgana herself. He thought he was able to protect his family but in the end, his own pride had been his and his family's ruin. This time she was sure the Darkin wouldn't commit the same mistake. She had a debt with him, for it had been her which entrusted Kayle to keep Aatrox and Feylin's baby a secret. Perhaps it was also the fact she had always found the Darkins a fascinating race. She had made a bond with Aatrox and now that she knew the Prophecy had changed, that it _could_ change, then perhaps there was a chance the Darkin child wouldn't bring Chaos to the world like the High Council had seen. She sympathized with Aatrox and thus, she swore to do everything in his power to allow him a happy life, away from the war. Darkins were known for two things, War and Art. They lived for battle but they knew how to enjoy times of peace. Morgana was sure that with Tryn beside him, Aatrox would finally settle down and enjoy a peaceful life.

"For you, old friend. I will redeem myself, as I'm sure you have by finding love again." She whispered more to herself. A sudden grip in her heart awoke Morgana to reality and with a swift twist of hips she avoided the ball of fire tossed her way.

"Hello sister!" Kayle smiled, approaching the Fallen Angel with her sword in hand.

"Hello sister..." Morgana bitted her lip. Of course Kayle would try to find her. She didn't wanted to fail before the High Council and thus, here she was.

"Where are you going, Morgana?" Kayle asked with authority.

"Nowhere it maters you!" Came the hissed reply.

"I see..." She giggled while unsheathing her sword. "So, once more you choose the Darkin? Not even you _can_ defy the High Council's judgement, Morgana!"

"The Prophecy changed, Kayle! _CHANGED_! Doesn't that tell you anything? If the future you prevented changed, perhaps so can the child's Fate. Why are you so sure he or she will be an emissary of chaos?"

"It is not me who sees it that way, Morgana! It's behond our judgement to judge the Council! The Prophecy changed but not like that. The child is still a danger to us all, us included! We must kill it. Please, sister! I have came to find you. Redeem yourself, cleanse your spark from your sins. Help me with this and come back to Heaven..." She pleaded, offering Morgana her hand, sword lowering.

Morgana knew her sister better than anyone. Those words were truthful, not just a game or casually spoken. Yet...

"I am sorry, Kayle." Morgana replied with a long sigh and looked down. "It is my fault he lost the one he loved most. You speak of me as if I betrayed Heaven. You say _I_ betrayed you! No! The only I truly and first betrayed was Aatrox, for letting him trust you! I gave you my word! **You betrayed me!** " She unleashed her aura, dark purple magic and spirals of energy, her wings took her higher while a sphere of dark magic flew against Kayle.

"You betray us!" Kayle replied, her sword wrapped by white flames as she dodged the first, second and third spheres, cutting through them while lunging at her sister. "You won't stay in my way! I will finish my missions at once!" The sword cut the air straight for Morgana but a shield of purple energy absorbed the impact.

"No, Kayle! I won't go down that easily!" She replied and an ethereal chain left Morgana's body, trespassing Kayle. Realizing what was about to happen she tried to go fly away but with the distraction a forth binding hit her. Through clenched teeth Kayle screamed, spirals of light swirling around her as she broke free. Too late, however, a sharp pain striked her wigs and she fell, victim to Morgana's binding. "I'm sorry!" The Fallen Angel said while her sister fell and she flew away.

It had been two days since Morgana and Kayle's battle. Aatrox and Tryn were now travelling together, the Darkin happy as never and the human with the usual temper as she sometimes would rant at him about everything and anything and other times hide her dark red cheeks and become bashful due his attention.

However, despite all, Tryn was still divided. She had failed Ashe. And now here she was, carrying the demon' spawn and loving every moment of it. However that voice in her head convinced her otherwise and she let her own feelings surpass the pain. They had agreed Targon would be a nice place. Both cold like the Freljord and exiled enough for Tryn to feel well with herself. However Aatrox could understand. Their relationship would always be complicate. Whenever she was to look at him she would probably see Ashe's killer and the father of a child that was mostly desired by the spirit possessing her. Non the less, somehow, perhaps it was Fate for the birthmark she carried, Tryn stood by him every day. And he was glad!

Once again she had fell asleep on his arms, curled up as he looked at her. They haven't had any sexual intercourse since that night by the bear's cave and Aatrox haven't see Feylin assume control since then. Looking at the black haired woman peacefully asleep, a feeling of guilt stabbed the Darkin's heart. If only he haven't killed Ashe before her... Suddenly something changed as a beat of wings called his attention. Morgana landed a few meters from the light from the fire, panted and bloody.

"Please, do not wake her up." She managed to say before stagger, gripping the side where Kayle' sword had pierced her.

Aatrox stood in the same position, slightly holding Tryn tighter as he glanced at the sword. Only the fact he recognized Mogana's truth in her voice and how she was stopped the Darkin from reach to his sword where he was leaned against. If Morgana was here something was wrong but the rage inside him was building.

"What are you doing here...? I told you, I would kill you if I ever again laid eyes on you..."

"Kayle..." She looked at him, smiling weakly and sure she would have to patch herself alone. Taking a few breathes she almost frozen when she looked back at him.

Tryn moved a bit in her sleep and that had been the only reason he haven't let go of the woman she loved to lunge himself at Morgana and crush her throat for speaking that name.

"What your words... Morgana. I will ask you one last time. What are you doing here?" Aatrox spoke with a cold and low tone, enough to send fear crawling the Fallen Angel' spine.

"The Prophecy... changed~." She gulped. "...You and... her are in danger. She is... she is coming for you again. You must..." Morgana groaned as she gripped the fatal wound.

"Let her come. She won't find us." He spoke, wings defensively wrapped around Tryn while he leaned to kiss her cheek, brushing her hair to both calm himself and ensure she would remain asleep. She didn't have to worry about it. He didn't wanted neither Tryn and specially Fey worrying about Kayle appearing to kill them.

"I had t-to warn you..." She breathed slowly.

"The warning is given. _Leave_." He hissed.

"No help for..." She coughed, spitting some blood and slowly standing up. "...for me?"

"Why should I? You endanger us even now by warning me. Were you followed?"

Morgana shook her head, too weak to speak. The two stared for a few seconds and slowly he calmed himself.

"Get some water." He said and sighed.

"...You changed." Morgana smiled and slowly sat in the other side of the fire, leaning for the bag with the water and took a small sip.

"Angels... you have no need to eat or drink. Yet if you get wounded, you require more sustain than a herd." Aatrox joked.

"Have you... told her?" Morgana ignored the comment.

"No..." He stared at her. "And I won't. This time I know who my true enemy is. I will be waiting. And I will kill her."

"Well, I assume you have a chance given your, special ability." The Fallen leaned backwards, breathing slowly. However she noticed the slightly tensed reaction. "You... haven't died, have you...?" She asked surprised. Had somehow Kayle got to them before her and said nothing?

"She beated me to it..." Aatrox looked away and grasped Tryn tighter instinctively. "The day I killed Ashe and...raped her..." Morgana was in shock. She remembered the just Darkin. She couldn't believe her own ears. Was this what Kayle had turned him into? "You can judge me if you want to. I deserve it."

"No." She replied. "I can't imagine how you felt. But... I am glad to see you again, Aatrox. I prefer the gold and blue to the black and red." She admitted.

A warm smile filled his lips as he looked at her.

"How did you found me? My aura prevents any to detect me and Tryn should be more than guarded from the angels with my blood and our child in her womb."

"I'm not dumb, Aatrox. I'm not just a Fallen Angel. I'm don't only own a bakery shop at Noxus. Less than a handful of people can beat Darius that way, you know? Some words from him, a little more from a group of Noxian soldiers with a map to Targon stolen." She giggled a bit, breathing slow while still pressing her wound.

"Then I shall assume Kayle will be able to find such intel as well. Perhaps..." He looked at Tryn. Was she really safe with him. "With your help we could face her now, you know."

"True. But then what? What if you die? What if she kill us both? I am in no condition to fight at the moment and... I must admit I am way worse than what I got her." She bitted the inside of her cheek.

"Then..."

Tryn had been awake a while now. Despite the low tone, something inside her had woke her up. The name that tormented and scared Fey. In her sleep Fey was in control and Tryn had woke up with a light huff neither Aatrox or Morgana had been able to hear during their conversation and 'absence' with their thoughts. She heard another voice but did nothing, pretending to be asleep as she heard it. Was Kayle really coming to kill her for her baby. Once Aatrox spoke in facing her, a fear both from her and Fey sparked her rage. It was too much...! Moving she broke free from Aatrox's grasp, standing up and staring at him with boiling rage.

"LIAR!" She growled like a wounded animal and punched him.

Caught off guard the Darkin fell onto his side, looking up as the angry woman stared between him and Morgana.

"Tr..."

"DON'T!" She shivered and focused on him. "You little piece of shit!" She went for the sword and almost immediately so did he. Their blades clashed, the sound echoing through the night as she charged with equal rage when Ashe had died. "Every... time... I think... I can... be... happy... you... return... to make... my... life... a living... _hell_!" She made a few cuts while pushing him backwards but Aatrox managed to stood his ground well enough, blocking and deflecting the majority of the blows while not making a single counter.

" _Tryn!_ " Morgana called, hesitating if she should interfere. The Darkin was no danger but fighting only in the defensive, he would lose fast enough. He didn't wished to raise his sword against her.

"Tryn, stop!" Aatrox begged as he opened his wings and kicked at her sword to knock her off balance, the blade going down quickly with a whistle. If it was a fight he would had managed to injure one of her shoulders deep enough to prevent fluid and perfect blows but instead he tried to knock the sword out of her grip.

Instead she used the balance taken and spinned, cutting open one of Aatrox's wings. Then it was her time as she charged with shoulder first and the two rolled by the ground and over the fire, Morgana raising her arms while backing away from the flames. She had to do something.

The sphere of darkness flew as Tryn stood up and she grunted with the pain, the dark energy briefly paralyzing her to prevent any movement. The glare she received didn't mattered.

"Tryn, _please_!" Aatrox begged again, standing up and looking at her.

"Why...?" She lowered the sword, tears sliding down her cheek.

"Troxy..." Within a blink it was Fey who was in control and Morgana watched as that name immediately made Aatrox to relax. "Is she coming for her too?" She asked.

"I... I shouldn't had..."

"We won't let her." Tryn... Fey, she shook her head.

However as Tryn got back in control, slightly dazzed by the switch, she blocked Fey's plea from her mind. She was too angry at Aatrox. He had endangered not only herself but also their child. Was he so selfish he didn't cared about the risk making her pregnant meant.

"Bastard! _Bastard_! _BAS-TARD_!" Tryn shouted in rage, feeling as she didn't mattered. It was **her** body and **her** life on the line here.

The hilt hit him in the middle of the face, almost breaking his nose as tears came to his eyes due the pain. Falling backwards, Aatrox's instincts kicked as he grasped the sword. But this was no ordinary opponent he was facing, and Morgana which had always been marvelled and wished to see a Darkin fight, realized the disadvantage he was. He loved her! She was pregnant with their child! And thus he would never raise his sword to ever again hurt her! That fraction of hesitation was enough for Tryn to pin his left hand to the ground with one feet and trespeassed his chest, watching him squirm and cough blood.

"Leave! Leave me! _Leave us_!" She shouted. "Do not dare following me. Don't dare come looking for me!

With the eyes covered in tears, Tryn pulled the blade roughly, which was followed by a painful groan from the Darkin. However she wasn't pleased with such sound, unlike how she would had been once before. Turning tales she run to pick her belongings and disappeared into the night.

"Try..." Aatrox tried to stood up, squirming and grasping the wound on his chest, panting. His blade beside him, a faint light coming from it as he looked with agony in his eyes for seeing the woman he loved disappear in the forest.

"You two make a cute pair." Morgana's voice reached his ears a few seconds later as she knelt before him with a few bandages, pouring the water she had been drinking over the wound.

"She stabbed me..." He replied, anger by Morgana's comment. Her presence had caused this.

"Well, she could had killed you, no? You are vulnerable now, either if you wish to admit it or not. Besides, don't deny you do not like that side of hers. I strongly believe it excites you, although now that she is already pregnant it may not be as fun because you can't jump on her to give her a rough pounding." The Fallen giggled, amused with the situation. "She missed your heart and even your lungs. It's a deep and bad wound but for you, for you this is like having a sword piercing your leg or making a superficial cut on your body" She mocked, clearly meaning what Aatrox had done to Darius. "You will survive!" She tried to console him.

The Darkin huffed, laying his head down and closed his eyes. Had he lost her for good?


	6. Never again

It had been two months since Tryn had left Aatrox badly wounded at the camp and left. Since that night, the warrior had run until her legs couldn't take her anymore and had fell asleep somewhere, wrapped with rugs and a blanket which brought her to tears, a blanket still with Aatrox' scent to it. But she couldn't go back. She felt her whole life was an endless loop. How many times would the Darkin still ruin her happiness. For how hard it had been, she loved him despite the crimes he committed and yet, he had been so selfish. After telling her about Feylin and Kayle, how could he expected for _her_ to bare his... their child. How could he be so coldblooded he would risk their child' safety for the desire to have another Darkin in this world?

Sulking, she fell asleep that night scared like never before for the first time... However, as the days had turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Tryn's loneliness had only become worse. She was alone. She had always been alone. When Aatrox killed her clan, even if only now she understood she couldn't actually blame him for the massacre although the fact he was in the battle had a major importance for the side he supported.

She had lost her husband, been raped by Aatrox and enjoyed, and then fully allowed the creature to take control of her body and do as he pleased breeding her. She thought about Feylin and somehow, the two were able to speak in dreams. Wonderful and peaceful dreams... that only fuelled the hollow in her heart when she was awake. She was jealous of what Aatrox and Feylin had. And she knew she had ruined it. In her exile she actually forgave him for killing Ashe and the rape didn't bugged her more for the fact their first time haven't been as she long desired. And her second time had been a back and forward between her and Fey taking control of _her_ body, reason why she had shutdown Fey from her thoughts for the last weeks. She was alone, now and forever!

Aatrox had been grateful Morgana was there by the time he got injured, even if he still cursed and blamed such actions on the Fallen Angel. Morgana had also lost some blood but still, feeling in debt with him, she allowed herself to be wounded by his sword to speed the process. Both had an awful night but by the morning, Aatrox's body had healed mostly and the Darkin could share his own blood to fully heal Morgana, which had been first impaled by Kayle's weapon only to then have one forth of her blood sucked by Aatrox's blade. In truth, if she wasn't an angel anyone offering such treatment would had died and it had been the only reason Aatrox accept it. Non the less both were still week so the Darkin accepted her company for the next couple of weeks, remaining hidden by the Darkin's aura. Mount Targon was a place of legends and myths, sacred ground. Luckily for them, even if the idea they could go crossed Kayle's mind or she found such information, the winged angel would have few to no luck finding Tryn or them.

"How will you find her?" Morgana asked as they reached Targon.

"I can feel her if I get close. We are linked due the blood that runs in her veins." He spoke with a methodic voice.

"But...?" She gazed at him.

"She is not ready. I... I shall respect her decision..." it pained him say such words and the angel understood. Aatrox had changed drastically, since Kayle first killed Fey to when he and Tryn had made love. "She can find me if she wishes. And where are you going?" He turned to Morgana.

"Then I will remain near. Until the child is born and safe. Look at me as... her guardian angel." She said with a light huff for saying such words, so different from what she really was. Aatrox however laughed, causing a death glare. "It's not funny! I am no such thing..."

"You are!" He winked playfully and surprised her with a hug she took a while to return. "Thank you, Morgana. Just be careful for my blood to not drive you crazy with a rageful desire to fight me." He joked.

"You think yourself so above. Your blood has no effect on angels. And besides, I am already corrupted with Darkin essence... since that time." She tried to choose her words well, knowing that regardless the situation he would always feel alone due such memory. "Farewell, Aatrox." The Fallen spreaded her wings and flew.

"Farewell, Morgana." He replied and then resumed his path, walking.

She could feel Aatrox near. All the loneliness... she had asked him not to follow him but she realized she could sense the Darkin the more her pregnancy advanced. But he wasn't going to her. Was he only watching over and respecting her decision? That enraged her. She really missed him and here he was, and yet... One day she decided to step forward to where he was, climbing a few miles up the mountain to the cave she knew he would be. Stepping inside, she slowly called out for him

.

"Come out, Aatrox. I know you are here."

"I don't wish to fight." He replied while slowly stepping out of the shadows, wings folded. The sword was pierced on the back of the cave, letting out a soft glow. "If you want, kill me. I just want to make sure you are safe."

Tryn huffed and looked at him with a faint blush. Her belly was slight swollen as she was pregnant with two weeks now. Looking at her, Aatrox couldn't help but smile as he slowly spreaded his wings and dared approach.

"You look gorgeous!"

The honesty of his words made Tryn blush madly red as she tried to hide her face and gulped lightly, leaning and moving forward to hug him as well.

"Idiot..." She buried her face in his chest, inhaling deeply. She had missed this.

"I will keep you safe. Both of you! I swear it over my blood and life!" He spoke, arms tightly wrapped around him.

"I know." She whispered and leaned to pecks his lips lovely before take one of his hands and take it to her abdomen, her cheeks red like blood. "Can you feel it?" She asked with a motherly voice.

"I can..." The tremor of his voice called her attention.

Looking up she realized he was in tears and once more realized the 'beast', the 'demon' had a heart. Lonely as she had felt after her two months in exile, Tryn leaned and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply.

"It is me, this time. Tryn." She spoke, almost afraid he didn't loved her.

"Then I will be happy I can finally be with you, and only you." He spoke warmly and tenderly, kissing back before slowly kneel before her with a laughter and kissed her belly. "Our child..." Aatrox slowly moved to stood up but Tryn's hands prevented him.

"I want to be with you." She almost said with a husky voice. "I... I need you, demon." She said with a smile.

Nodding he slowly rubbed her waist and belly, leaning to start kissing around her navel and looked up, hands rubbing her sides for several seconds until he began undoing her pants.

"You know, you should wear something to protect your belly from the cold." He said softly.

"Yes. I thought about that but I'm still not used to having my abdomen covered like that." She blushed before brush his hair. "Perhaps... I could use your wings as protection during the night. And just have a layer of pelts."

"Sounds lovely." He spoke, admiring her belly. Taking her hands in his he slowly helped her lay down by him and, unlike the other times, slowly caressed and showered her skin from her to chest with kisses, his hands moving just as slow while he gently stripped her naked at same time she did the same with him, undoing the straps of his armor and pulling his pants down.

After several minutes of affection, showering the other with kisses, Tryn and Aatrox finally laid own naked. Breathing slowly, he slowly moving over her and kisses from her lips down in a straight line, stopping to nuzzle and nibble at her inner breasts just as gently. Tryn moaned softly, arching her back as she grasped his hair firmly, looking up lustfully and with love, trailing his fingers across his hair like if they were claws and said in a low whisper.

"Make love with me..." She asked.

As reply, the Darkin slowly moved both hands to fondle and cup her breasts from bellow, giving them a gentle squeeze before massage and squeeze them together, even as if to try squeeze his lover's mounds between his fingers. His hot and heavy breathing caressing her skin and sensitive nipples; teeth scrapping along the right nipple as he gave it a tender but firm nibble from the base up. Her body was more sensitive and Tryn flushed reder at the thought of pouring milk into Aatrox's mouth as he moved onto the other and rolled his tongue seductively around it, sucking on her gently but like a baby, trapping the left nipple between his lips with the teeth slightly touching the tip of it.

"Troxy..." She moaned softly, a smile forming on the Darkin's lip while she pulled on his hair. "If you keep...~aaah!-Sucking... like that...~mmmm I-I will..." She gasped, arching her body as if a jolt had hit her while he suddenly groped her breasts roughly and moved to straddle her, raising his hips to not sit over her belly and pinched both hard nipples, his claws making enough pressure as he tugged and pulled them with a mischievous grin. "I don't know... if I have...~mmm-m-milk o~oohhh-ooorrrr no~oooh~not" She panted as he flicked them and just kept pulling harder, continuing moaning despite any pain she would feel.

"Then feed your bigger baby." He joked and slapped her breasts before resume squeezing and massaging her breasts, shaking them in all directions and then pulling and pinching her nipples once more, leaning to bite on the skin around the areola while kissing it.

"T-tease...~" She panted before slowly move one hand down along his body, legs paring slightly in sync as they moved like one. "Mmmmm~so good..." She closed her eyes, bucking her hips slightly to the knee Aatrox brought between her legs to rub against her slit and clit while her hand grasped, tugged and gently stroked his cockhead, thumb running along the base to the cockslit and back to the base.

Aatrox moaned softly before he started sucking on her nipple more firmly and was soon greeted by a high pitched moan as something sweet and tasty made contact with his tongue. Eyes widened, the Darkin sucked again, tongue lapping and rolling around as he tried to gulp audible after noticing Tryn's face was fully red. The Darkin swallowed slowly, moving one hand to pinch and play with her free nipple between index and thumb until milk was to pour as well, a mischievous spark in his eyes while he did so.

"Wha~aaaahhh!" She moaned as he milked both of her nipples at same time, working on them with teeth, tongue, lips and fingers. Tryn wrapped her arms around his head, letting go of his cock as the pleasure was too much.

In return, Aatrox continued to brush the knee against her slit while slightly humping against her right thigh, straddling the leg. Moving onto the other nipple he sucked harder, sucking like vacuum while grasping her breasts with both hands to help squeeze the milk. Under him Tryn could only squirm and shiver, moaning lewdly and louder as she bucked and arched her back, feeling the milk inside her breasts flow into the Darkin's mouth or coat her breasts. After what felt hours but was always a couple of minutes sucking without pauses, Aatrox finally let go of her with a loud _pop_ and licked her breasts and nipples clean of any drop of milk that had escaped his lips, leaning his head to let her see he had swallowed it and then licked his fingers clean.

"Delicious~!" He cooed.

"M-maybe next time... you can let me taste some...?" She looked at her, cheeks still as red like never.

He smirked like a child receiving a treat and nodded.

"Next time..." He moved down and spreaded her legs, suddenly diving for her femalehood and pressed lips, giving her a soft kiss before inhaling deeply, lips parted as he breathed against her slit while licking her. For Tryn it was almost too much tease and foreplay, she wasn't used to this. Arching her back her hands grasped his hair firmly but made no effort to pull him away.

"Are you...~mmm!-Going to fuck me...~nnggghh... or what~?" She shivered.

"Or what..." He whispered and gave her a firm but gentle bite, causing a squirm, moan and hips bucking. Using his strong hands to keep her pinned he then parted lips, licking across her labia and sucked the vulva, nose rubbing her clit while arms wrapped around her thighs as slow as one could physically go to tease the other, claws scratching her skin.

"Mmmm~!" She moaned more, feeling every touch and kiss he gave was carried with passion.

His lips parted as he latched to her vagina, teeth scrapping the labia as he sucked onto her vulva and moved the tongue to curl underneath her clit, slowly starting to spell the alphabet several times until she would understand the message and then the words 'sex', 'mine' and 'yours'.

"Yes~!-Mmmm _~nngggghhh_!" She moaned and bucked her lips, pressing his head against her femalehood while panting, grinding against his face as that Darkin tongue slithered deeper, lapping eagerly against her inner walls with eagerness. "G-good... Troxy..." She panted teasingly, giggling in between moans.

"Aaaaaahhhhh~!" The words made him blush as he kept giving her an eager and deep cunnilingus, tongue moving around like a snake trying to break free as he breathed hotly and heavily, pushing the long tongue pass her g-spot straight to her floodgates, causing Tryn's body to convulse as she clenched hard and almost orgasmed, moaning louder. But she was fighting to it.

"N-not... yet please~mmm~!-M-make lo...ve with~aaaahhh... make love with me... together~mmmm!" She panted and he understood, pulling back with lips wet from her moisture, Aatrox licked them while rubbing her thighs and slowly rolled her onto one side.

"I love you, Tryndy!" He spoke while slowly roaming his hands over her body, giving her buttocks a gentle and brief grope.

"I love you too, Troxy!" She replied, looking at hi with passion as he laid behind her, on his side. "C-careful..." She moaned, the simple warmth of his touch as he lifted her leg enough to send shivers crawling up and down her spine.

"I know." He spoke, slowly pressing the cockhead against her slit and slowly grinded, feeling it move across her labia, parting it as he breathed against her neck and nibbled her shoulder. "When you are ready." Aatrox swallowed and moaned softly as she faced him for a kiss.

"Now..." She spoke with all of her heart into the kiss he gladly deepened and shared, his tongue poking her lips and asking passage.

His hips moved and her aroused and swollen red lower lips parted easily for his cock like the perfect fit it was. A long passionate muffled moan flew between their mouths as they hold lips together with emotion and feeling. Once he felt the resistance from her cervix he backed, slowly moving only half way and back inside, moaning more while cupping her cheek, the other hand protectively wrapped between her chest and swollen belly. Her hand laid over his as she slowly rotated and wiggled her hips backward, letting her own canal clamp naturally, moaning softly as they moved like that slow, slowly picking up the pace but not taking it to a senseless pounding. Each time his cockhead hit her floodgates, brushing against the g-spot in both directions, Tryn squirmed and clamped harder, panting more while she felt his hot breathe against her ear and neck, his teeth teasingly nibbling her skin and that tongue running across jaw, from under her chin to the earlobe.

"Aatrox..." She moaned.

"Tryn..." He panted, feeling the pressure build under the base and slowly lifting her leg a bit, spreading her slit more as he bucked faster, sending soft impact waves over her body as she squirmed and moaned.

Her nectars coated his cock and almost immediately he gave a harder thrust before come to a full stop, filling his cock throbbing inside her and begin releasing its load, hot and orgasmic, fuelling the intensity of her orgasm as she squirmed in his grasp. Panting, they stopped moments later. Aatrox slowly slided out of her and rolled her onto her back, leaning over to peck her lips, the closest wing moving to cover her like a blanket.

"Did you enjoyed it?" He asked.

"Every moment." She spoke and hugged him, sighing happily and snuggled in his arms.

Smiling, Aatrox hummed as he too closed his eyes, his aura growing. He would keep her safe. Never again he would lose the one he loved. Tryn sighed happily, arms around his waist. She was glad he had come after her and their son. Never again she would let nothing take them apart.

Never again...

"Targon, are you sure?" Kayle asked as she stared down at Darius.

"Yes!" He spat at the ground, rolling his tongue inside the mouth. "At least that's what it was in the map Tryn stole. And what I told Morgana."

"Then Targon it is. I can't kill them yet..." She looked at him. "I honestly didn't expected you from all people to help me, Executioner." The Justicator, the Council's favourite, still didn't trusted him.

"He humiliated me!" Darius almost growled, standing up as he spinned his arms. "Besides, I have a favour to return."

Kayle had lost track of Morgana and, knowing she only had seven months remaining, she had become desperate to find a clue. Fortunately for her Darius wasn't anything but stupid and the fact Swain had mobilized the best warriors to try aid the Fallen Angel regarding Aatrox had reached his ears. However Morgana had hid herself even from them as she knew the Darkin's regained sense of honor would make him aid those who helped him. Darius knew that as well, understanding the double cross regarding Swain's original plans the Fallen was performing. His wounds from Aatrox's battle weren't still fully healed as he was supposed to be out of fight for several months due the wound the Darkin had inflicted on his knee. Luckily for him he had been found by Kayle to be questioned regarding any intel he had gave Morgana, the noxian being the last one to had meet Aatrox. Now fully healed, Darius gladly provided the same information Morgana had forced from him in a less pleasant way and the fire for vengeance burned in his eyes.

"So, Aatrox for you; Tryn and the child for me!" Kayle said.

"Yes! And what about Morgana? If she's with him..."

"Do not worry about is, dear." Her voice was twisted. "She knows being near will place Aatrox in risk because I can more easily find her. Altough I am sure we might find her in Targon as well. We just need our allies. Swain and the others won't be any help for us and Tryn will be unable to battle after giving birth. You handle Aatrox and I will take care of my sister!" She spoke calmly.

"Sounds good!" He looked at her. "You sure you can do it? If things go wrong, to protect me from him?" Despite all, the Executioner knew fully well the danger Aatrox was. Even if their battle had caught him by surprise, the other' skill was far superior.

"Do not worry. You will have your revenge! Never again we shall fail. After he's dead I will aid you to become a Darkin yourself. That should give you control over Noxus and have your revenge against Swain as well." Kayle shrugged.

" _Good_!" The black haired warrior smiled and raised the axe. "To Targon!" Leaping on the horse, Darius left in a hurray as Kayle smiled and looked over her shoulder. Allying herself with Noxus, give the circumstances it was necessary. And making Darius a Darkin would keep the fragile balance.

Never again the Prophecy would be a danger!

Never again would Morgana be in her way!

Never again...


	7. Strange Alliances

The months passed and the further Tryn's pregnancy advanced the more she would remain at the cave. After the thirty weeks already pregnant Morgana had started stopping by, both to watch over and help the Nordic woman but to inform Aatrox if she would had seen anything suspicious. Morgana had falsely informed Swain that Aatrox had go to the Shadow Isles so they would face no problem; other than Kayle and Darius. She had heard the Noxian Executioner had been healed from his wounds against Aatrox thus they knew soon they would be there.

As the final days passed the duo had an expected surprise. A strong beat of wings informed Aatrox and Morgana that Kayle had arrived, standing by the cavern's entry with a smile from ear to ear; Aatrox with sword ready and Morgana with a binding spell ready while shielding the Darkin.

"Easy! I come in peace!" She giggled, looking at them, hands raised.

"Peace?" Aatrox spat the words. "You know nothing about Peace! Being the High Council's protégée!" He stared at her while gripping the sword firmly.

"I come with an offer, deary!" Kayle folded her wings and stepped back, eyeing Morgana before focus on Aatrox. "I mean, if you want your lovely Tryn to survive." She looked pass his shoulder to the weak and, in a rare view, scared female.

"We have nothing to do with your deals, Kayle!"

"It's not for you." She sidestepped to stare directly at the Nordic. "Give me the baby and you may live. I even let Aatrox stay with you." She smirked while revealing a green crystal with a misty fog twirling inside. "A gift from Thresh. As I kill your baby, I will transfer his soul here. As well with Feylin's so your child can have a mother. As for you two... you can watch him grow and such but of course he will never be physically with you. Between that and _dead_ and believe it's a fair offer."

Tryn trembled, staring at Kayle with angry eyes and spoke with rage.

"An offer?! You think _that's_ an offer? That is nothing but a trick!" She growled. "You can take your offer and shove it up your virgin ass!"

"Well... I really hoped you would accept it." The Judicator sighed while fudging from one foot to the other. "You leave me no choice, then. I _will_ kill you and your dear lover. This time his little trick of reviving won't be of any help. You will see him die twice!"

"You confuse us for fools." The Darkin spoke. "What did you promised Tresh? Well tell him he won't have Fey's or my child' soul! That crystal is part of his lantern, a mere fragment. He will take control of them.

"Aren't you the clever one!" She giggled. "True, but still, he assured me no harm will happen to them. I mean... Lucian's wife is still alive, per say. Just trapped. So, why not accept my offer? Your child lives! _Feylin_..." She stared at Tryn. "...will leave your body and then you can forever be with your sweet Darkin. She already died. You are only but a body suit for her to use when she wises to get pounded like he does to you. Can you even feel and such as your body takes the pounding but she is the one feeling?" She taunted.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Tryn attempted to stand up but a sharp pain and Morgana's hands quickly dissuaded her.

"Such temper..." Kayle cursed under her breathe, leaping backwards as Aatrox unsheathed the sword and lunged forward, trying to push her back.

"OUT! Or I will have your head by tonight!"

"You wished..." She grinned devilish and he knew she had something planned. Crushing the crystal with a spark of holy fire, Kayle let the pieces of dust fall and fade as a soft breeze took them away. "Once she gives birth, your baby _will_ be mine!"

Looking up she left quickly, flying high until she was out of sight.

"The bitch...!" Tryn groaned, panting slowly as she shifted a bit, holding her belly while Aatrox rushed to her. "P-promise..." Despite all there was fear in her eyes, not for herself but her baby as they changed once more. "N-not again... I can't lose my child once more." Fey sobbed.

"I promise you Feylin. She won't hurt our child." He smiled and pecked her lips, looking at her eyes and quickly added. "It is _our_ child, Tryn. I promise you!"

As she regain control, the Nordic woman muttered lightly, head low.

"Even now..."

"What?" He tilted his head.

"S-she is right... I can hear and feel what Fey hears and feels." As she spoke such words Aatrox realized that in his need to calm Fey, he had forgot about Tryn. "You will always love her..."

"No!" He said, cupping her cheeks firmly as she looked away. "Tryn! I love you both! I love you, okay. I promise you too."

"Curse my sister!" Morgana looked at them. Kayle's visit was not for an offer like none of them believed. Her words had been straight to Tryn and Fey, knowing Aatrox would care for his former lover and the truth of his reassurance would hit Tryn where it hurted more, the heart. "You two live in your body. He loves both of you the same way." Tryn however only nodded and held her belly, fearing... doubting...

"Is it done?" Lissandra asked. Since Aatrox had refused her offer months ago the Ice Witch had built a wrath for him. That superior Darkin's posture would disappear soon the Frozen were to be free. And she was so close now. The last ingredient was a Darkin's blood and she would have plenty of it to awake her lords to bring an eternal Winter over the Freljord.

"Yes!" Kayle folded her wings, staring at the ones by the cave, until her eyes laid on Thresh. "Did it worked?

"Of course." The Chain Wielder spinned the hook a few times before lunging it against the big green crystal he had brought from the Shadow Isles. "There is conflict inside her. It seems your sister and Aatrox are too stupid to notice the enchantment on the gem I gave you." He chuckled.

"However, we still have a small problem." Lissandra cut Kayle and let an ice claw smack against the table. Thresh's little trick will allow him to haunt Tryn's dreams but we still have to decide our battle plan. We all want something, that's why we came despite our..." She gazed at the Spider Queen, silent by one corner. "...differences."

"That is not the matter now!" Darius stated. "If we work together, we can win! We _will_ win!"

"He is right!" Said Kayle. "Trust our plan. You made a good job finding them, Lissandra. Now you must trust on Thresh's 'little trick'. Somehow, Fey' soul incarnated on someone else. It is rare and I never expected it to happen regarding the Prophecy. Once she falls asleep we will see her dreams and slowly weaken her, taunt her. We will bend her dreams and turn them into nightmares. By the time she is to give birth, Tryn will be too weak to do it alone." She smiled at the Chain Warden. "You will take her soul. By the time Tryn gives birth you will rip Fey' spark from her body! That should set her in a state impossible to fight."

"Then I will entomb her and use her and the Darkin blood through her veins as an offering to my Lords!" The Ice Witch continued, nodding as she agreed to the plan.

"Once Darius and Trundle strip Aatrox from his own unique ability, then it's your turn." Kayle stared at Elise.

"His body will look perfect in my collection. My web will keep him tied long enough for the Executioner have his revenge!" She giggled, eyeing the Noxian.

"What about Morgana?" The Troll King asked, had escorted Lissandra. "Why are you so sure you can beat her?"

"Oh! _I can_!" Kayle slowly moved one hand t pull a hidden necklace she had. "Once i shatter it, a call to the High Council shall be sent. Morgana will be taken away and find herself chained and knelt before the High Council to answer for her crimes. All I have to do is be close enough to blind her."

"And what about making me a Darkin?" Elise asked. "Won't that place you in a bad spot before the Council if you wish Aatrox dead?"

"That's why I am here!" The Executioner laughed. "I will take his place.

"Well then, rest now my allies. In less than a week the child will born. Only then it can be killed, as well as her mother." Kayle stretched her wings and prepared to leave.

"Why not take her now?" Lissandra inquired. "We know where they are. Only two of them can fight. If we attack at night..."

"NO!" Kayle yelled. "I want them to suffer! And they will!" The Angel stared at each of them and then left with a huff.

"I don't like this..." Elise whispered.

"In that we can agree, Spider." Lissandra taunted.

"Alright ladies. We are all in the same team. Within six days we will all have what we want." Thresh snickered and moved a bit. "Altough I still dislike this cold wind. I can't wait to be back home." He cursed while turning back, had pulled the hook out of the crystal and walked to one of the chambers of the cave they were.

"Have fun!" Darius looked at the other three and left soon after, following Kayle.

"If he dares touch me, I will end you." Elise spoke to Lissandra, eyed Trundle and then retreat to the shadows, four spiderlings crawling to her legs.

"Don't worry, trundle! I will give you Tryn's body for you to play with." The With teased and laughed.

"I wanted both..." He gave her a fake puppy eye and the Witch laughed.

"If you be good, you can have me tonight." She winked and with that, left to her own chamber in the cave.

Each day it passed, Tryn woke up in the middle of the night startled. She had been having nightmares for days now, ever since Kayle's little visit.

"Another?" Aatrox asked, gently holding her, wings wrapped around.

"I-I keep seeing you die..." She held him, looking at the other side of the cave they were. Morgana was asleep like always.

"I won't die. I won't leave you!" He kissed her.

"Me or Fey..." She asked with a low tone, feeling a grip in her heart just for asking it.

"You!" He replied immediately but could feel the pain in her heart. "Tryn..."

"I'm too tired."

Aatrox opened his mouth but only sighed, accepting the request.

"She thinks you love me more." Fey spoke with the sweet voice. "You don't need to please us both. I understand, even if she doesn't. Be happy, Troxy." She cupped his cheeks gently.

In the last couple of days the mental pressure both Tryn and Fey felt with the nightmares had once again driven them apart but Aatrox didn't knew. Leaning he kissed Feylin slow and gently, full of emotion. But as his lips parted from hers, his voice was certain.

"I lost her once. I won't lose you as well!" Somehow, deep inside, the words reached Tryn, a small beacon of hope at the end of a dark tunnel. Fey bitted her lip, forcing herself to accept it. In the end, she was just using this woman's body.

"Be happy..." Her voice mixed until fading and Tryn hugged him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine~" He cooed. "You are having a mental breakdown. Go to sleep." He kissed her lips.

"Perfect!" Kayle smiled, eyeing Thresh, the devilish light moving like waves.

"They are no longer one, not in soul at least." Tresh assured.

"Giving birth to a Darkin is painful. She will be hopeless and defenceless once it's done." She agreed to him. "Tomorrow..." A deep breathe turned into a happy sigh and Kayle looked at him before leaving to sleep. "You did well."

Thresh snickered and pulled the hook from the crystal, the image fading. Looking at his lantern he grinned while the image of Lucian's wife was to appear.

"Soon you will have company, deary." He laughed and turned to leave.

"..." Elise dropped from the ceiling, keeping her spider form. She eyes at the crystal before reassume a mortal shape. A small spider crawled inside, reaching her left foot and climbing her leg. "Something doesn't seem right..." She muttered to herself. She had been having a strange feeling for a while now. Morgana and Aatrox were too relaxed. It was almost as if they knew something...

"AAAAHHH~!" Tryn panted, squirming as she tried to breathe.

"Relax. You are doing well." Morgana smiled, eyeing at her shoulder for a moment as Aatrox left a few more wet towels by the hot water they had heated with the fire. "Any sign of her?"

"No!" The Darkin spoke while returning to the cave's entrance. "Are you sure they are coming?!"

"They promised. If not..."

"Don't ss _sSSSSAAA~AAAAAHHH_ ~!-Say iiiiittt!" Tryn squirmed and arched her back, tossing her head backwards.

"I can see the head!" Morgana announce happy.

" _Good_!" They froze, Tryn clenching her fists on the cave's floor as Morgana forced herself to focus on her task. "About time!"

"KAAAAAAYLEEEEEEE!" Aatrox shouted, leaping into the air faster than a javelin as Kayle immediately moved her sword to block his, still feeling the shockwave and flew back, avoiding and swiftly countering the Darkin.

"I can see how she got that rage of hers!" Kayle mocked as the two battled, blades whistling through the air before kissing each other deadly. Truth be told, the two were equally skilful and would depend of who would be save their trick for last. "Glad I brought company!"

The Angel evaded Aatrox' swing, spinning gracefully while using her wings to get higher and kicked him in the chin before throwing a ball of holy fire at his face. The Darkin swiftly shield himself with his wings, just like how Kayle had expected. Before he could ask what company she was talking about a shard of ice flew towards him, blocked by the sword at the last instance as he had catched it by the corner of his eyes but soon Kayle had yet again attacked, cutting his left wing as he lost balance and struggle to keep himself in the air, falling heavily and looked at the Ice Witch smiling.

"This is for rejecting my offer!" An ice claw made way towards him as he jumped backwards, sending a shockwave at her as Lissandra only had time to cross her arms in front of herself, still grunting and being knocked back, the ice armor cracking.

"You should pay attention up here!" Kayle shouted, diving against while he threw himself to the ground, rolling to avoid and panted.

As Kayle went around he noticed someone else approaching, a red cape flying with the wind as he carried a big war axe. And from the other side, of course, Trundle. Grunting, the Darkin stood up, cursing his lack of attention while shaking the left wing. The cut wasn't deep but he wouldn't be able to fly properly.

"Have you said the last goodbyes to your love?" She asked mockingly while spirals of light swirled around Lissandra and he watched the ice protecting her arms once more thickening.

"Four against one? You honor me!" He replied sincerely with a smile, gazing up. Those were odds good enough for any Darkin.

"No! Not four..." She laughed.

"Thresh...?" He looked back but he was still behind them and the cave's entrance.

"Yes, but close." Kayle landed several meters away from him, another ball of holy fire forming with a snap of fingers as it grew until it was twice her head. "I brought someone that has been long wanted your body!"

Aatrox's instincts saved him once more as he felt the immediate danger and jumped back, the claws and fang blocked by the sword as he fell onto his back, trying to keep Elise away as she clawed him and four spiderlings bitted and clawed his legs.

"GET OFF ME!" He squirmed and placed one boot right under her belly, tossing her away while pushing himself to a seated position, slapping one spider lunging at his face with the back of his right hand while cutting other in half. Within seconds he soon kicked the other two away, rolling to avoid another ice shard and stood up with a jump, jumping and hoping around as a hook flew at him.

The floor trembled and the Darkin huffed while being knocked up and forward, landing on his front due the ice pillar that raised, blocking the cave's only entrance.

"AATROX~ _AAAHHH_ ~!" Tryn screamed from the inside, clenched teeth as she pushed. Morgana only sighed, wondering how much longer would take.

"Almost there! You can fight later but now, PUSH!" She ordered.

"I am!" Tryn shouted back, her blood boiling with rage but on the less she kept pushing. 'Fey please...' She thought to herself!

'I'm here! I won't let you live the same as I did!' That voice gave her the strength as she breathed deeply, ready for the final push.

"You are alone!" Kayle mocked as Darius spinned, cutting open Aatrox's chest and kicked him back.

"But not defeated!" He replied, ducking as the axe pierced the pillar and stabbed the Executioner's main arm, steam leaving his wound as he immediately punched him back and his wings spreaded. "I AM A DARKIN! I WILL NOT DIE HERE! IF I AM TO DIE, I AM TAKING YOU **ALL WITH ME!** " The sword roared as he surprised Kayle and lunged himself high, dropping down just as quickly while Trundle attempted to get into position. "GET AWAY FROM **MY FAMILY!** "

The shockwave knocked up both Darius and Trundle as a blur of light became visible while Aatrox 'danced' between them, wings moving around as he spinned and used them both as a shield against Lissandra and Elise' spells and as weapon, the sharp tips cutting the troll and the noxian as he would block Thresh's hook. Kayle, above and watching, merely healed or tossed fireballs.

"Is that all you can do?!" She asked taunting as he staggered back, panting.

Trundle's massive form had waited the perfect form to subjugate him and, fallen to one knee, Aatrox barely had time to block the swing as it hit him hard. He felt a rib broke as he hit the pillar of ice as it disappeared, falling and rolling inside the cave.

"Keep pushing!" Morgana's voice stopped Tryn from any moment to worry as the Nordic woman nodded.

"What a _pathetic_ excuse of a race. You were Gods, one day. Look at you now, Aatrox!" Kayle landed, smiling. "Not even m sister can help you now, too busy helping your little slut to give birth a _dead_ child!

"I'm sorry..." Aatrox didn't even listened, looking at Tryn as he spoke the words, forcing himself to his knees and stand up straight, eyeing Kayle as she approached him with the sword in flames.

" ** _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_** " Tryn moaned, pushing harder than before as Kayle hesitated, smiling like a mad woman as the child's cry echoed through the small cave and filled their ears.

Morgana however as fast, had been waiting for this the whole time. With the baby still in her arms she stood up as dark purple flames erupted from her whole body. The released energy with a scream of hate was enough to knock back Kayle, the aura was heavy like the air. Kayle's legs felt week as she realized Morgana had not only binded her but created a pool of dark energy right under her. And Aatrox striked, cutting open through the Justicator's chestplate while the sword let a faint red light appear and his wings spreaded, fully restored. Once again their swords clashed but Morgana had got time to place a shield around Aatrox. Too late to realize the mistake, Kayle groaned as she abdomen was pierced and her neck grasped firmly.

"I SAID... _GET AWAY_!" He throwed her towards Darius who caught her in time, but Trundle was charging right in, moving swiftly.

"Look out!" Tryn shouted but she knew, all knew, the second swing would hit.

Suddenly a Void Portal emerged right behind the Darkin and the Troll's weapon was blocked by a golden mace.

"Sorry I'm late!" Taric spoke with a bright smile. "Took me a while to bring help." He excused as Kassadin emerged from the Void Portal, a globe of Void magic in his hand as he pressed it in close distance against Trunde's chest, knocking him back harder than Aatrox's enraged throw. Unlucky for Kayle and Darius, once again, they both got hit by the protected troll. "It seems you are in need of some healing!"

"Thanks..." The Darkin smiled a bit, spitting blood while he felt his wounds close and his energy return.

"I knew it..." Elise spoke as she approached the line formed by Lissandra and Tresh in either side, looking down as Kayle and the other two stood up. "They were too sure help was coming." The Spider Queen moved one hand as a spider made with magic appeared before her and quickly crawled to the cave.

"Not again!" Taric said, raising the gem on his right hand as a diamonds formed a shield around them and the explosion left them unharmed.

"You think two will help you?" Kayle stood up, looking enraged at how she had been tricked; her own plan brought to ruins.

"Yes, but close!" Aatrox used the same tone.

With a quick exchange of looks between Kassadin and Taric, the Void Walker opened yet another Portal and disappeared. Seconds later the mystical energy called the group's attention to their rear. Kassadin had reappeared, this time bringing nobody else than Garen and Katarina.

"YOU!" Darius growled, preparing to lunge at them but Kayle's grip stopped him.

"That's is not your opponent." She remembered him.

"We handle them." Morgana said with the most tender voice she could, handing the baby with blue eyes to Tryn. "We will keep you safe!"

Looking back at the cave Kayle watched as Aatrox stepped forward, Taric and Morgana by each side. Behind them, Kassadin did the same while Garen and Katarina took their positions beside the Voidling.

"I own you this one, Kassadin!" Taric said.

"You can own me by killing more of my Kin!" Kassadin replied while a purple light came from his sword.

"It seems we have a little stand-off here." The Darkin joked, also raising his weapon.

"Such strange alliances..." Kayle agreed before the fire on her blade returned and she lunged forward...

...as did they all!


	8. Prophecies Change

The twelve champions of Runeterra lunged at each other with fire for death and justice burning in their eyes.

"I will have you dead!" Kayle flew high, noticing Morgana would follow her; at least that part of the plan she would seek to accomplish. She _wouldn't_ fail now that she was this close!

"Allying yourself with such people!" Morgana avoided the sword, throwing her spells as the two sisters clashed, shield against sword, darkness against holy fire. "Is this how the High Council acts? Murdering _innocent_ child and allowing such alliances?"

" _This_ is what you have forced me to do, sister! The child _MUST_ die!"

The sword cut down as Morgana flew backwards, spinning in mid air as her shield absorbed the holy fire and returned the favour with another bind, easily cut down by Kayle.

"Not today! Not by your sword!" Morgana stated.

"Then I will content with your head!" Flashes of light came from the sky above as the two angels, Light and Dark, battled together.

"Allying with angels, are we?" Katarina spoke as she disappeared and appeared right before Lissandra, spinning swiftly as her blades performed their deadly dance.

"Look who talks! You betrayed your own country!" Lissandra said, freezing the ground and throwing an ice shard forward. "I will have you frozen and shipped to Swain! He will thank me later and aid my conquest of the North!"

Katarina huffed as she got hit, though managing to return the favour while her dagger spinned to hit the Witch' shoulder.

"You see him as that grateful! 'What is a god to a non believer?' right? Or something similar to what Sejuani says. Well, he will just use as he did with me and all." The redhead replied while rolling aside, avoiding the ice claw and lunged forward, striking low.

However Lissandra used her magic to disappear and turned to send a smaller shard of ice flying, easily deflected by one of Katarina's many daggers. The Ice Witch slowly pulled out the one in her body and froze it completely, crushing it between her fingers.

"I will crush you like a crystal."

"Then give your best shot!" The assassin spitted and leaped again, reappearing right before her while pulling all the hidden daggers from her corset as she pushed Lissandra back with a rain of blades.

Elise shapeshifted into a spider as she leaped onto Kassadin, fangs digging into the Void Walker' left shoulder as he cut one leg, both of them moving backwards as she immediately lunged herself forward once again, moving along and spitted venom at his face he blocked it with one arm.

"Nashor would be displeased, Kassa!" Elise said, reverting to human form while sending darts of magic that hit him in the chest.

"You know nothing about the Void God!" The Voidling breathed heavily while swinging the sword as void magic was released in all directions, knocking out the air from Elise's lungs and onto her back.

Laying flat on the snow, the Spider Queen twisted her hips and rolled, catching a handful of snow to throw at him at him while shooting a thick web. The sphere of Void energy smashed against her chest as the snow hit him in the eyes and the web briefly tied him up completely.

"Only the _Spider_ is safe in her web!" Elise said with a seductive and melodic voice while reverting forms and leaped up, falling right on top of him to claw and bite him as three spiderlings attacked.

Groaning for the seconds he was trapped Kassadin's eyes sparked with dangerous magic as he faded for a fraction, reappearing right beside her. Before Elise got time to hiss or groan due the sharp blade cutting her the Walker had disappeared and appeared yet again, cutting down her legs and along her abdomen along the carapace. Reverting to human Elise staggered away, creating another magical spider while Kass faded for the last time, feeling his energy drained by the abuse of his powers in such short amount of time while opening up her right thigh from the inside to the back. The spider turned to swiftly lunge at him but another sphere of Void Magic clashed onto Elise's back to send her flying as he panted, smiling and damage free.

"Webs can be cut!" He replied while the sword glowing again as he leaped forward, sending another wave of Void energy against a wounded and crippling Elise.

Garen run forward with sword in both hands, the boots sinking in the snow but not enough to slow him down, the bastard sword seeming to pulsate with life.

"Taking Lucian's wife wasn't enough?" The noble demacian asked while as he lowered his head to avoid the hook, still feeling it scratch his cheek and ignored the sharp pain of almost getting hooked by the face. With a shout he jumped, sword going up and down in time to cut down the Chain Warden's chest and knock him off balance.

"More souls! There is never enough souls!" Thresh twisted the hook and brought it low, the enchanted blade cutting through the snow like butter and forcing Garen back as it hit his sword and chestplate. "Who are you to judge me? You who abandoned your country! You, who live in a monarchical dictatorship!" He spinned the hook over the head and attacked again, watching the warrior block or avoid his blows.

"I left!" He replied and stepped forward, lowering the guard as the hook pierced the heavy armor and felt it's cold grip on his flesh. "You lack honor and compassion!" Garen grasped the hook, grinning as the other was unable to pull him back and stepped closer, sword cutting the chains with a powerful uppercut swing.

Breaking free he grasped the sword with both hands and spinned, pushing Thresh backwards as the sword cut through his robes and soon the hilt was smashed under his chin, knocking him up and backwards.

"Those souls are not yours for the taken!" He spit the blood from the wound on his cheek.

"These souls... are _MINE_!" The Lantern glew as Tresh throw it at his feet.

A strong green glow briefly blinded Garen as he raised his hands, trying to protect himself with his arms. Around them ethereal walls raised, trapping them in a box as soul sparks swirled around the broken chain and the Chain Warden striked again, spinning lantern and hook skilfully.

The new hook returned the uppercut, this time against the demacian's body as he was knocked up and fell through the junction of two walls. A silent gasp left Garen's mouth as he fell, feeling something burn deep inside.

"Can you feel it? The souls of the tormented!" Thresh laughed and swinged the hook, cursing as the warrior managed to intercept with the sword. " _You_ can feel them, don't you? Calling for _your soul_!"

"You won't win..." He let a war cry while pushing himself up but Thresh had still the upper hand, both being on top and had taken barely no damage since thei battle had began.

"Upps! There goes the sword." He laughed, the hook had cut Garen's right wrist deep enough to force him let go. Spinning like a ballerina between a deadly and beautiful dance of chains, Thresh brought the hook back down.

But Garen wasn't fated to die there. He had Katarina! He had a family! He had answered Taric's call both for his friend and because he sympathized with Aatrox and Tryn. Dodging just enough he took the hook to the right collarbone, feeling it cut deep to the bone.

"Scream!" And Garen did while he felt the sharper blade rip through his skin and flesh forcefully, even ripping the armor while the pulled it violently. "Good! Now _give me your soul_!"

"I said..." With all of the will and courage he had, Garen rolled over the wounded side, grasping the sword while spitting blood and turned to face Tresh, trapping his legs in an arc. "...you won't _WIN_!" A firm twist of hips was enough to knock the other down. He had to ignore the pain!

Standing up the Might of Demacia clenched teeth and delivered a strong punch, the sound of a jaw being dislocated feeling his ears and a bloody smile covered his lips. Taking the sword with both hands he jumped, the sword letting a bright glow like a beacon of hope. The Chain Warden tried to summon the souls of the lantern and shield himself was more but his magic was denied, the sword cutting through his chest. In risk of falling from how much bent over he was, Garen summoned the last of is strength. A thought of Katarina and their three children crossed his mind.

" **NO!** " Thresh brought the hook up in an ample circle, too ample to hit in time.

" **JUSTICE!** " He shouted while the sword pierced the snow before him. A glow above Tresh sentenced him as the summoned magical sword dropped cutting through him and creating a crater.

Panting, he smiled as Thresh laid passed out, his robes tore, hook and chain broken and the lantern shattered, thousands of souls finally free!

Aatrox and Taric, unlike the others, engaged their battle as a duo; their enemies were working well together and so they would require equal teamwork. With one thought the gem created a prismatic shield around them as Taric yet again healed the Darkin, which had been fighting for long and took a rough beating.

"Today you pay for my leg!" Darius let the axe move forward in his hand, ready to pull him.

Aatrox, thrusting the shield and the heal Taric had granted him leaped into the air, feeling the sharp blade cut his side before he was pulled towards Darius, hitting his chest. Followed by a spin, the Darkin still cut through the armor before feeling his chest being opened, spitting blood and stagger, barely blocking the next two blows.

"You are slow, Darkin! Your blood will be **mine**!"

"You wish!" He replied, already bleeding for a few small wounds despite the healing he had received and his own. But his sword had never let him down and a fire for life shone in his eyes. "Not again!" He pierced him in the middle of the chest, head going back and then forward as the headbutt broke the Executioner's nose.

Dazed he leaped and kicked Darius on the chest, right above the wound to take him off balanced, crashing hard as the crater took his feet from the ground. The sword came again and cut him under the left arm, few inches bellow the armpit. As Darius rolled and prepared to stood up he only had time to see Aatrox knelt, spinning swiftly as his wings cut through the legs and the sword pierced the mighty noxian once more; if anyone could take such deep wounds it was him.

On his side Taric jumped to the side, avoiding the swing of the club and kneeling to hit the troll's knee with the head of his. But Trundle barely did more than a groan and raised a pillar which unbalanced the Shield of Valoran to a deep bite. Pain ripped through his body but he did not gave up; he had climbed Targon and passed all obstacles; he wouldn't let the Troll King emerge victorious. Healing himself to ease the pain as the nature's magic flew through him he swiftly let the gem over the right shoulder shone and dazed the troll. Confuse, he couldn't do more than receive the two quick swings against his jaw and then a desperate should charge to knock him backwards.

"How is it going back there?" He asked, trying to move around the pillar as fast as he could.

"Better than in your end!" Aatrox replied with a sarcastic joke as he leaped backwards and sliced the air, the shockwave cutting a path to Darius but being avoided in the last second, cutting the noxian's cape flawless.

"Yeah...! I have an idea but will take a while."

"Do it!" The Darkin asked with a heavy voice; clearly victim of the fatigue for fighting longer than any.

" _Back to Back!_ " He instructed as the two, not even requiring to look over their shoulders, new exactly where they were.

Like two sides of a sword, Taric and Aatrox spinned as Taric unleashed his ultimate power, a gift given for reaching Targon's peak and see the beautiful sunrise for those who endured all trials.

"Steady!" Through clenched teeth Taric stood his ground as Darius' axe opened his chest deep.

Aatrox slightly bent his knees as the tone of Valoran' Shield gave him all the trust and a fast troll brought him to his knees with a swing of club. Looking at the Troll King's feet made his blood boil, the whistle of the sword changing. Darius leaped forward, seeing Taric as easy prey and brought the axe up with a murderous look in his eyes and Trundle snickered and raised the club, ready to smash Aatrox's head in the ground; but the axe hit nothing but an invisible barrier which sent shivers through the noxian's arms and across his body and the club stopped several palms above Aatrox.

" **NOW!** "

The bleeding stopped as the healing once more flew through his body and the whistle from the Darkin Blade changed, sharper and more deadly. A brighter light than before, fuelled by his feelings left the gold and blue blade as he striked down all vital spots in the Trundle, the sharp weapon cutting every muscle and nerve that would allow him to stand up and lift his arms before he sheathed the blade to the hilt, jumping over the troll and taking him down.

"You die..." Aatrox muttered.

"Child's play!" Taric laughed sincerely as Darius prepared to strike again but a powerful swing knocked the axe off his hands. The next blow, in the opposite direction, hit the Executioner under the chin with enough force teeth broke and exited his mouth with blood, lifting him several meters up. Watching hsi opponent fall onto his back, the Shield of Valoran smiled. "We won!"

Aatrox followed his look and watched as Kayle fell with a loud crash.

Kayle had become a shouting rageful Angel, a more 'angelic' version of Tryn. But Morgana knew there was too much in risk and during the seven months in Aatrox's company, the two had trained. She had improved her skills and that allowed her a new power beyond her sister's comprehension.

Perhaps this was what it meant to fight for a cause! One that she truly believed. Taric, the Shield of Valoran agreed with her. Prophecies change! Even if the child was a danger, it still deserved a _chance_! Dark flames spined around as Morgana ignored the pain as Kayle impaled her and instead, welcomed her sister with a sorrow smile. Sorrow for Kayle's blindess.

"Forgive me..." Like their first encounter months ago, the bind hit its target but this time it wasn't one but multiple chains which pierced Kayle's body. The hidden shield flickered as Morgana coughed up blood but had avoided the hole magic to burn her alive from the inside out. Tears slid down her cheeks as all energy was focused on her wings while Kayle's grip around the sword weakened, the energy drained and once more, her body paralyzed.

Kayle fell form hundreds of meters on her back, wings breaking and ribs bending dangerously forward, piercing one lung. Soon after Morgana collapsed beside her, exhausted but still alive.

"Y-you..." Kayle tried to heal but her whole body burnt while a pool of dark fire engulfed her. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Give...up...~!" Morgana panted hard, looking around.

They had done it. They all survived their battles. Katarina had her right arm and the majority of the left frozen but held a bloody dagger, Lissandra passed out holding one of the stab wounds all over her torso. Kassadin was pale and seemed he would drop the sword at any moment but a smile of victory reflected on his eyes, Elise laying down defeated in the snow with several internal injuries. Garen seemed as bad like Morgana, his chestplate basically tore as he supported himself on Katarina while Taric healed the deep wound along his best friend's torso, from collarbone to abdomen and that had almost cut the demacian in half. Thresh either dead or also passed out in the bottom of the crater. Trundle impaled to the ground unable to move and Darius knocked out cold.

"It's over..." Aatrox spoke heavily. "Give up..."

Even if they were wounded and tired, Kayle wouldn't possible hope to face them all. But she didn't had to.

"No..." She spoke calmly, staring at Morgana. "Forgive me..." The closed fist moved up as Kayle revealed her trump card and closed her eyes shut tight.

A scream of pure agony left Morgana's core as white flames consumed her in the blink of an eye and she disappeared, sent directly from Runeterra to the High Council's chambers as a pillar of light smashed the ground. Kayle was the first to be tossed around, though raising her golden barrier to protect herself from any damage, falling 'safely' somewhere near a wall. As for the others, who also had kept their eyes opened, the 'sight' of one of Runeterra's creators blinded them all as they were too knocked in every direction due the shockwaves.

Bodies flew and landed roughly, knocked out.

Tryn held the baby close, smiling at the girl with deep and beautiful ice blue eyes, humming gently as she kissed her and smiled.

"Your papa will keep you safe, dear." She smiled, breathing slowly. Despite the exhaustion she rocked her gently and tried to make her sleep. The sounds of the battle, however, worried.

Then all stopped. It seemed it was all over. Tryn was still too weak to stand up so she slowly called for Aatrox, for Morgana, Taric... anyone. And then all become white as the pillar of light pierced the skies above, dispersing the clouds as the sun shined. A **bright** beam of light that obfuscated her and, unable to see, she only held her daughter close, hearing her cry.

"AATROX!" She shouted in fear. What had happened?

After a few minutes she slowly calmed her daughter down, kissing her forehead and bravely set her down. Using the wall she stood up, grasping her sword for support and walked out. What she saw her shocked her. Bodies, crates and destruction everywhere.

"N-no..." She felt the fear in her heart and rushed to the Darkin.

"He lives!" Kayle spit, staggering towards the cave's entrance, wings broken and in an awkward position.

"What have you done?!" She shouted.

"I finished my mission! I exiled Morgana, sent her back to Heaven." Another swirl of lights as Kayle looked at her. It seemed she had been healing herself for several minutes now, making sure she was ready for a fight. "Altough, i doubt any of them will be able to see ever again." She laughed.

Rolling Aatrox she gasped in shock. His eye globes were gone. Looking around she realized all of them were blind, except Kayle's allies.

" _I will kill you!_ " She cursed from the bottom of her heart.

"Too bad you and your child weren't near. Seeing one of the Creator's true body is impossible for anyone, even me. Darkin or Angel... that happens." She mentioned the holes in the eyes.

Tryn take one deep breathe, ignoring the pain all over her body and stood up, breathing slowly.

"You gonna fight me?" Kayle mocked.

For the first time, Tryn didn't fell victim of the rage. Her mind was calm as she raised her sword.

"I will kill you!" She raised the sword and exhaled, getting into position. "One blow!"

"I accept it!" her sword became alive with holy fire as she healed again and the groan as her wings moved and were healed became determination. "BRING IT!" The Judicator shouted like a mad woman and run towards her.

' **KILL HER!** ' Fey's voice, so sweet and warm, sounded carried with hate for the first time. And Tryn had every intention of doing so, her blood boiling.

The run head on as Tryn shifted in the last minute, sidestepping and spinning, had caught Kayle off guard for a brief second. The two passed through each other, moving a few more steps. Kayle gazed down at her sword with a smile before slowly feel darkness take over.

"...idiot..." Tryn smiled, turning to see Kayle's behaded body collapse. A cold grasp embraced her and she son fell to her knees, panting and noticing a deep cut all over her abdomen. "H...?" Laying down tears came to her eyes.

No! This couldn't be the end! She had killed Kayle! Her baby was safe...

'Tryn...'

'Fey...' She shivered, grasping the snow, trying to crawl back to the cave, to her baby. 'I'm sorry... It's cold... like the night _he_ cut me... Am I dying? Forg...' With wet and red eyes, the Nordic lost conscience.

"BASTARDS!" Morgana shouted, pulling on the chains around her wrists and crying like she never had before. In fact, this was the first time she was crying like that. Seeing her sister die few had done... but her friends...

"The prophecy is dangerous!" Spoke the entity in the middle.

"Prophecies change..." Morgana struggled, releasing all fo her power but wasn't enough.

" _Wait!_ " The one by his right spoke.

'Tryn... you are not to die! I won't let you! Besides, someone has to take care of our daughter and Troxy. I will watch over.'

Tryn gasped heavily, shivering as the mark on her back shone brighter than ever and she slowly rolled onto her back, eyes widening. Smiling at her was the cyan spirt of a human with long hairs.

"Feylin..." She spoke.

The soul nodded and leaned down, pressing their heads together before move to Taric, placing a hand over his forehead. Tryn gasped as a big chunk of her body suddenly disappeared and the spirit turned the Shield of Valoran's head. His eyes had returned!

"... ..." She wanted to speak but couldn't, emotions preventing it.

"Don't thank me. Thank you for protecting our daughter. Yours, but I hope you do not mind if I see it as ours. The daughter I failed to protect." Fey roamed over, healing everyone. "Be happy!"

And with that she vanished from thin air, restoring Aatrox's vision as last.

"Look!" other of the High Councillor. The stone where the Prophecy had been craved, the runes had been erased. "Morgana, rise your head!"

She wouldn't obey. But she felt something inside her, seeing the events which happened on Runeterra. Raising her head her body trembled with emotion and happiness as new worlds were carved.

"Impossible!" Spoke the one in the middle!

"Emotions!" Replied another. "Her sacrifice... they all sacrificed themselves for a cause that wasn't their own."

"Agreed!"

"Agreed!"

They all agreed. The chains locking Morgana vanished and Kayle's helmet, taken as she accepted the mission, become the Fallen Angel's focus.

"Morgana, do you accept this task?" The High Council asked as one.

"I do! With all my heart, _I do_!"

"Morgana?" Aatrox asked as he woke up, looking around.

"Rise and shine, lazy Darkin!" She punched his chest, receiving a grunt.

"Tryn! The ch..."

A slap hit him out of nowhere as he blinked, looking up at a radiant smiling Kat.

"Shhhh! What kind of father are you?! You will wake her up." She smiled and pointed at Tryn, asleep with their daughter in her arms.

Tears of emotions filled his eyes as he slowly lifted himself.

"Than..." Aatrox was once again silenced, this time for Morgana.

"Don't thank us yet. The Prophecy changed, you know. But isn't free of danger, yet." She looked around. She had explained them the events in Heaven and grinned. "You better get used in seeing me around. Guess I am now a Guardian Angel."

The Darkin blinked and smiled, looking at them all.

"Thank you..." He spoke, head low.

"Well then, we have to get going. We have three pests waiting for us at home." Kat smiled, hugging Garen and kissed him. His wounds, everyone wounds, the Council had healed them while returning Morgana to Runeterra.

"Gues that's my queue." Kassadin waved at Taric while opening the portal.

"Fairwell, Aatrox! May you raise your daughter well!" And with that the trio left.

"You are not going?" Morgana eyed Taric.

"This battle... it has been ages since I had last been here. As Valoran Shield, it's my duty to protect all life. Just make sure you raise her well, it would look bad to had saved the one who will bring Chaos as Valoran's Protector." He joked.

"I will! _We_... will!" He looked at Tryn and then at Morgana. "If not she will just punch us." He joked.

"Travel safe! I have a peak to reach before nightfall!" The human held Aatrox's arm firmly and smiled, giving them a farewell and then turned to leave;

"Did you told her already?" The Darkin asked as they were left alone.

"Of course, silly. Goodbye, old friend." She hugged him tight. "Take care!"

"You too." He smiled and watched her fly away.

Later that night, Aatrox smiled as he held Tryn in his arms, looking down at his daughter and sighed happily.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

"Feylin... If you don't mind?" She looked at him. His reply was a gentle and soft kiss, long and passionate.

"I love it. And I'm sure she would feel honoured." He took a deep breathe and wrapped wings protectively around them. "Where to?"

Tryn stared at him with docile eyes for the first time since they ever met and nuzzled his neck.

"As long I'm with you, I do not care."

I thought of something." He caught her attention and he blushed before take her hands. "The South of Freljord is beautiful. I'm sure she will love it. And with Lissandra defeated, she will do well staying away,

"Then it's settled." She pecked him, speaking in whispers all the time. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned to nibble her cheek. "But... could you repeat it? It was so low...

"Never again." She giggled.

"Where to, then?" He asked.

"Home!" She smiled and they fell asleep by the fire, holding their daughter.

From Heaven, Morgana looked down with a bright smile at the reflection in the pool. Kneeling to take her sister's helmet, she kissed it and turned to walk away, heading somewhere to keep that token safe. As the doors of the Council's Chamber closed, her whisper echoed through all Heaven.

"Prophecies change."


End file.
